Escape From Paradise
by addtothenoise
Summary: AUThey haven't joined the Xmen. Rogue is with Mystique, and Gambit is a thief. What happens when two people who don't know each other, who can't get along, get stuck with one another in order to survive? Possibly ROMY to come.COMPLETE
1. Escape From Martinique

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Only wish. :-)

ESCAPING MARTINIQUE

There it was, a sparkling blue sapphire, his prize stood before him. Sure it was a beauty to behold but he couldn't help but wonder what it was that caused his client to go through all the trouble of hiring him to gain it, not that he was complaining. For any other thief, this may have actually been difficult for him to get to, but not for him, this was a cake walk. He had everything planned out to a tee. But what he had not known was that there was an extra guard who was about to beginning his training and came early to get a feel of the place. The thief heard the man coming and slid out through the shadows, but knew he would not have much time, knowing that the man would quickly notice that the gem was gone from it's resting place. He quickly and quietly made his escape towards the roof when he heard the alarms go off. This was definitely not part of the plan. But he had remembered that he was close to the airport, and that would make for a great escape.

When he made it to the airport, he noticed that there were police all over the place. They were checking passengers and talking to personnel. He made his way to the men's restroom, following a well dressed pilot, and knocked the man out on the way in there, taking his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looked presentable enough for anyone to buy it, making sure to put his sunglasses on to hide his sensitive eyes. He also took the man's suitcase, putting his clothes inside it for safe keeping.

Marie had been sitting in one of Raven's personnel jets waiting for her pilot. She had been told that there may be a wait but this was beginning to get ridiculous. This whole trip had been nothing less then a disaster. She had been sent down here to retrieve some information that ended up being worthless, her hotel lost her reservation once she arrived, and she ended up having to stay longer than necessary because of the weather lately. Her last flight out had to be canceled because of some freak storm, which she was hoping would not happen again. The weather around here had been very unusual lately and she had already heard of a storm once again brewing for tonight. Then, finally, just as she was about to give up hope, a pilot came in, hardly noticing her until she spoke up. It was getting dark and for some odd reason, the man was wearing sunglasses, but she did not care, just as long as someone was getting her out of here before something else stopped her from getting home.

"Please tell meh ya gonna fly this thang, and not give meh some bad news." he turned to her smirking at what he saw. She was on the edge of her seat biting her nails, hoping for the response she so direly needed to hear. So he smirked at her as he made his way over towards her.

"Oui, mais," then he paused unsure if she spoke french since she obviously wasn't from Martinique, and had a southern accent, "where is it dat you are goin' chere?" She smiled.

"No one told ya, huh. Figures. Ah'm headin' ta New York. But if we don't hurry, Ah heard 'bout that storm that's comin' tonight, and we might get caught up in it." He nodded knowingly and shut the door to the jet noticing that many police seemed to be on there way. Then he made his way up to the cockpit not bothering to check anything, but just merely go about trying to take off.

Marie was oblivious to the fact that as the pilot brought the plane about to take off, that there were police chasing them with sirens roaring, she was merely reading a magazine, enjoying the idea of going home. The phony pilot, however, being more than aware that they were trying to cut him off from every angle, including in front of him attempting a barricade. But their little roadblock did nothing to stop him as he decided on playing chicken. He was able to lift the nose of the plane mere feet before crashing into the many police cars and fire trucks that were once blocking their paths. He merely smiled and then chuckled at his luck.


	2. Storms

**IvyZoe-**Wow. Happy to see you saw this, and I not long after I wrote it too. :-) Thanks, you are too kind. Hope you don't feel too sorry for him, LOL. Hope you enjoy the rest too.

STORMS

He brought the jet to a safe elevation and then turned off anything and everything that he could find or think of that would communicate with the outside world. He definitely did not want anyone finding him. The thief grinned at himself for being able to get out of such a sticky situation. He figured he could drop the woman off in New York, seeing as that was where he was meeting his client anyway, and if anybody ended up finding them, he could always use her as a hostage. Besides, maybe things would be interesting with her around. He hadn't been with a woman in days, seeing as the job ended up taking more of his time than he thought. When he first boarded the jet, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, and there wasn't a woman out there that resisted his charm. It's not like he would ever see her again after that.

It was dark outside so he didn't see the storm until it was almost too late. He tried to find a way to fly around them, but ended up in the middle of a nasty one. The whole jet shook hard from the turbulence as the heavy rain beat down upon it. He took his sunglasses off, in order to get a better look at what he needed to do. But then she came barging in, swaying lightly as the jet jolted.

"What's goin' on?"

"A storm." he gritted through his teeth, but made sure not to look back at her.

"Ah can see that, are we gonna beh able ta make it through this, or are we gonna have'ta turn back?" she asked him a little bit annoyed and somewhat in desperation.

"We already in da middle of it, no use it turnin' back now, non." he told her, but knowing that he couldn't turn around anyway, since what happened at the airport not long ago. She went back to her seat and strapped herself in.

The thief did not panic, instead he was determined to get through this, he had to. But then one of the engines went down. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the other one did too. The ran began to get heavier and heavier by the second so he tried to bring them lower, hoping to find somewhere, anywhere to land. It was so dark and hard to see, but then he saw it, enjoying the fact that his eyes had helped to get him out of another jam. Just before he even made it anywhere near the island before him, the other engine started to give out. He lifted the nose of the plane hoping for some miracle, but he was knocked out from a sudden jolt as they crashed.

When the commotion finally ended and the plane stayed erily still, Marie looked at the sight before her. Her half of the jet was barely resting upon the tops of some trees, with the plane nearly broken in half. She knew she couldn't make it to the pilot, so she attempted to make her own escape route and then find a way to reach him. She found a part of the jet that was more stable and there was an emergency exit near it. She popped open the door as carefully as it would allow her, shaking the jet a little bit. She sighed in relief that she did not just send them to their deaths, merely trying to escape. There was a large tree limb that was near enough to her that if she had to jump to in order to reach. She summed up the limb and figured that it looked stable and strong enough to hold her weight. So she took a few steps back and ran for it. After she leapt for it, she barely was able to catch the limb, hugging it with all she had. But once she tried to get her leg over it, she slipped. Just hanging there, her hands barely holding on she looked for another possible way, before she fell to her death. That is when she saw another limb, not far from her, but she knew she couldn't make it, she had no leverage. Her hands started to slip, when she saw something, it was a vine. She swung her legs and sent herself falling towards the vine and was actually able to catch it, but she was too heavy, it broke and sent her falling. Then she fell hard through a couple of smaller limbs before she fell onto a large one that stopped her decent to the ground. She laid there for a moment trying figure out what kind of mess she had really put herself into.

Marie looked up and saw that she wasn't far from the cockpit. That is when she noticed that he was lying there unconscious and she noticed a small trickle of blood come from his head. She made her way, climbing down from the trees, to reach him. It amazed her how he was that much closer to the ground and how far she had to go to get here. Marie carefully made her way to the nose of the plane, not seeing any possible means of getting him out of there. From this position she was able to see that there were some weak points in the windshield, noting that he was lucky that it didn't totally cave on him completely. She climbed onto the nose and lightly kicked at the glass until it gave through. She climbed inside and tried to wake him but he was only half conscious. Marie let the pilot use her as a crutch, and they made their way back to the tree that she came from. He almost slipped a few times, but caught himself rather gracefully.

By the time they had fully made it to the ground, she was nearly having to drag him. But she knew that being near the jet was not such a good idea since she didn't know if anything was leaking or anything. All she could see were some minor lights flashing. So she figured that if it didn't blow up that they could always go back. As they made their way through, the rain slowly stopped. She didn't know where she was going or how to get there, but she didn't want to know what else lived here, maybe even if they were human. She didn't stop until she found the beach. So she laid him down and did what she could to start a fire.


	3. Lost

**IvyZoe-**LOL. Thanks, but don't worry they are mutants. Rogue doesn't have anybody else's powers but her own. And Remy, well, what can I say, he's Remy.

**BananaPanda-**So glad you liked it. But yeah, they had to crash. I'm glad you like it, well actually I'm glad you found it. I only started it today. I looked it up trying to find a good place to send them off from, so yep, Martinique is a little french island in the Caribbean somewhere. I also wanted to thank you for all you said in your reviews for _Living Like A Rogue_, although, I don't know if I would want to see five more little one's like her, Remy or Logan running around. LOL. :-) That would be trouble waiting to happen.

LOST

The thief woke up with a headache, near dawn, but was quick to notice that he was on a beach with a woman huddled close to him as they lay near a campfire. It took him a few minutes to piece together what had happened that night. He looked the woman before him intently as he saw her shiver. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her noting that her clothes were still a bit damp. As he watched her though, she turned over and was about to snuggle into him when she jumped out of his arms and continued to scoot away from him frantically until she reached, what seemed to her, a good safe distance. He eyed her curiously as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. But then her jawed dropped as her eyes went wide when she looked up at him._ 'Merde, Remy not be wearin' his glasses.'_ He puts his hands up in mock surrender as he stood up.

"Not gonna hurt ya chere." he told her in a calm manner. She blinked a few times before she could answer.

"Are those real?" she asked skeptically pointing at his eyes. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Mais oui, dat hair real?" he asked her playfully, and as if not knowing what he was talking about, picked up a lock of hair and looked over it.

"Yeah. Ya a mutant?" she asked as she stood up wiping the sand off of her as much as she could. He couldn't help but look her over as she did so. But as soon as her eyes met his, he answered. "Oui. Dat be ok wit ya?" she looked at him oddly.

"Ah couldn't care less, just don't touch meh an' we should get 'long fahne. Ya know anythin' 'bout this place or how ta get out of heah?" he took a deep breath looking at the scene before him.

"Non." he shook his head. "Mais we figure something." Her anger got the best of her as she stomped over to him replacing her gloves over her hands, "NO! Ya crashed us on this island, who knows where, and ya don't even know how ta get us back ta civilization? Don't the airlines or somebody teach how ta handle situations lahke this? What kind'a pilot are ya?" she yelled at him. He just stood there with a smirk plastered on his face watching her. After a moment, he couldn't help himself when he answered, "Remy be one of'a kind chere." She let out a huff.

"Remy, that's ya name?" he took her gloved hand but held firm to it when she tried to pull away, "Remy LeBeau at ya service chere." then he kissed her hand.

"And what be da belle femme's nom dat he be stuck wit on dis here island?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Ya can call meh Rogue. And Ah told ya not ta touch meh." he looked her over, but still amused over the way that she was acting.

"Don't have a real name chere? Or is it dat ya don't trust Remy, when we be stuck out here dependin' on each other ta get out?" she let out another huff. Then faintly muttered, "Marie." he grinned at her.

"Remy took in his surroundings once more, then turned back to her.

"Ya be hungry Marie?" the growl from her stomach was enough for an answer for her, but it made her blush. He enjoyed the shade of red that she turned. _'Dis maybe more fun den Remy thought.'_

"An' what 'xactly we gonna eat out here?" he gestured to the ocean.

"Ever go fishin'?" she shook her head. He smirked larger than before.

"A good ol' southern femme like you never gone fishin'?" she looked up at him annoyed.

"It's not lahke it was on the top of mah ta do list, alright!" he chuckled.

"Don't worry none, chere. Remy never do it either."

"Where ya from?" she eyed him curiously.

"Louisiana." he told her, not wanting to give up too much information.

"Alright swamp rat, Ah'll give. How ya gonna catch fish if'n ya nevah done it 'fore?" He just looked her over again as she placed one of her hands on her hip and gestured out to the ocean just past them.

"How hard it be?" he walked past her and went looking for something to catch the fish with. That's when he found a couple of longer pieces of wood that he could easily shape into a spear. He took a playing card out of his pocket and pressed it into the wood at an angle. She watched from afar as the card glowed red and it sent a small chunk of the wood flying away. He did this until he had a sharp point. He then turned to her smirking, "Ya wanna try dis chere?" but she saw it as him challenging her, so she stomped over to him and snatched the spear. She made her way to where the fire was, and threw her gloves near it, and then began to strip down to her black bra and matching black underwear. He actually lost his breath, but she didn't even bother to notice him. She ran into the water until she was waist deep, then began to creep around searching for fish large enough to bother with. He watched her intently using only his eyes to trace each of her curves. But she brought him out of his revere when she had caught one. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her trying to handle the large fish as it splashed at her trying to escape. He quickly made his way out to her throwing off his clothes, down to his boxers, along the way, also not wanting to have to walk around in wet clothes.

Once Remy reached her, he grabbed the fish from her spear and made his way back to the beach quickly. At first she was scared, since she did not see him coming, but calmed down, once he ran back towards the beach. She had only recently learned how to control her powers, but she still didn't trust herself. As far as she was concerned, her skin was poisonous and it was better to be safe than sorry. But she watched him run off with her fish, her victory she thought as she smiled to herself. Every movement he made was almost cat-like, it was so graceful. A breathe caught in her throat when he looked up and saw her staring at him, she hadn't meant to. She blushed and went looking for another fish.

When she caught the second one, he noticed and made his way out to her once again, as he was already cooking the other one. She followed him but made sure to keep her distance. Once they reached the beach he took her spear and used it to pick up the cooked fish and laid it down on a piece of wood and handed it to her. He watched her plop down onto the sand tired from her work. As he cooked the second fish, he always kept an eye on her, whether she knew it or not. In fact, he almost burned himself a few times. After she was done eating, she went back to her clothes and got herself dressed, seeing that she was dry enough after her venture out into the ocean. So he followed suit, putting his shoes and pants back on, but the shirt, he left unbuttoned. He turned to her.

"How'd dat plane look?" she laughed bitterly.

"Lahke it crashed." she told him as she threw her left overs into the fire. He nodded and made his way in the direction of where the crash should have been. She didn't fully understand what he was going to do, but figured that he would be her only way of getting off the island, and followed him.


	4. Distress

**Tammy-** Thank you. I really appreciate that. But that should be fun. :-)

**IvyZoe- **LOL. Just loved your review. You are so right. As always, your questions will be answered. ;-) Happy you really like it though.

**Bored247-** LOL. I am so glad you like it, but love it. Wow. :-)

DISTRESS

After they finally made it to the crash site, Marie went wandering around in hopes of finding her luggage and any emergency supplies, while Remy went straight for the cockpit. He made his way in the same way that Marie had done so before. Remy was checking the radio, when he picked up someone else's conversation about the police still looking for them. He quickly fried the radio's wiring and went and did the same to anything that might remotely look like it would be helpful to comunicate with the outside world. _'So much fer gettin' off dis island anytime soon. Maybe we get lucky, fer once.'_ After he climbed down, he found an unhappy Marie.

"What was all that noise ya were causin'?" he merely smirked at her.

"Remy be tryin' ta find a way off dis island, non." he told her a little bit arrogantly, but then she just walked past him, ignoring his comment.

"Ah found one of mah suitcases, and an emergency kit. It's got two flares in it." she went and picked up the kit and brought it back to him so that he could look it over.

"Anythin' helpful in dat suitcase of yours chere?" she sighed and shook her head.

"Nothin' helpful for ya. An' mah cell phone was damaged in the crash, not that Ah think it would beh of much use out heah." She went back and grabbed her suitcase, dragging it behind her, she made her way back to the beach.

Remy felt bad about not telling her, since he didn't want to be here any more than she did. Who knew how long they would be stuck there, not to mention how famously they were getting along. Sure, she was without a doubt beautiful and had quite the attitude, which he really didn't mind since it added to her appeal, but she would be a great challenge. Plus, what was with this whole don't touch me stuff. She must hate mutants pretty bad, but maybe he could help her change her mind on the subject. He smiled to himself, yeah he was up to the challenge, he probably had more than enough time.

Marie just sat there with her suitcase next to her, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees as she stared out at scene before her. The waves just kept rolling back and forth, almost mesmerizing her as she sat there watching. Remy crept up behind her and sat next to her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Tres belle, non?"

"Yeah." she whispered quietly, almost to herself. They just sat there for a moment, both watching the waves. Finally she sighed and turned towards him, just noticing that he was pushing the limits of her personal space. She scooted away and asked, "Fahnd anythin', anythin' that'd work?" He racked a hand roughly through his hair and muttered, "Non." She nodded, but then noticed what he had brought back with him. At his side he not only had the emergency kit she found, but a bucket of water." She looked at him alarmed and pointed to the bucket.

"That drinkable?" he smirked and nodded, handing her the bucket. As she gulped some of it down he explained that he had found a bucket near the plane and a spring not far from the crash sight. She didn't care though, she was just happy to have something to drink.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked. He ears perked up to the comment, as he looked her over intently. She squirmed under his gaze, not feeling comfortable with the way that he was looking at her.

"Remy think of many ways to pass ya time." he told her in a low husky voice and a sexy smile on his face.

"Yeah, well keep ya grimy thoughts ta yahself sugah, 'cause Ah ain't interested." she went to stand up when he grabbed her wrist.

"You seemed plenty interested in Remy when ya were fishin'." he just sat there staring into her eyes, when she growled out, "Ah told ya not ta touch meh." and she shoved him down.

He looked up at her in curiosity as she stood before him, "Don't like mutants chere?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Ah told ya that wasn't a problem, just don't touch meh."

"Pourquoi? What ya hidin'?" she pulled off one of her gloves.

"Ya lahke ta gamble Remy?" he sat up resting on his elbows and nodded.

"Oui." she took a step towards him and smirked evilly at him.

"Go ahead, touch mah skin. As soon as ya do, it could kill ya."


	5. Touch

**Nettlez-**LOL. Thanks, he's a thief, what can he not do. LOL. ;-) Masterpiece huh? It's good to know you like it that much. You're too kind.

**Cat2fat900-**LOL. Thanks. And yes, she can touch, no you're not slow. Glad you like it.

**Princess-** Wow. Thanks. Just happy you're enjoying it.

**Bored247- **LOL. Thanks. Let's just see how Rogue reacts when she finds out. Hehehe :-)

**Guarded Secrets-** LOL. Thanks. Don't worry about it, I do the same thing too. But I am going to say that Rogue is 20 and Remy seems good at about 22. I wanted them young, just not too young. Since she was on a private jet and all plus him having to pass off as a pilot. LOL. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Definitely a challenge. Oh, and yes, that's exactly why he destroyed the radio. He does want off the island though, just not in a way that sends him to prison. LOL. Glad you're enjoying it. :-)

**BananaPanda-** LOL. But of course, it's Remy we have here. :-) I'm really glad you like it though.

Just wanted to thank everybody for reviewing this one. Was really surprised this morning when I looked at all the reviews for just my first few chapters on this one. You guys just blew me away.

TOUCH

Remy looked her over for a moment smirking, then decided to stand up, but never took his eyes from hers. He slowly closed the distance between them, but Marie stood her ground.

"Dat true?" he asked her in a seductive tone. She did not waver, instead she took one step back and raised her hand to him. He did not move, just continued his stare. But then he grabbed he covered forearm and pulled the arm to her side.

"Den we make dis interestin', non?" she was surprised from him being so forward, but still refused to back down. He carefully wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him as close as possible. Then, before she could stop him he pressed his lips to hers. At first she pushed back, but then she began to enjoy it as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, she felt his hand slowly creep up her shirt, which rushed her back to reality, and she let lose her hold on her powers. As soon as she felt that familiar pull, she shoved him back as hard as she could. Marie clenched her head as his memories started to fly through her mind. Remy on the other hand, was breathless as he laid there on the sand, trying desperately to keep himself conscious. The last thing that he saw before he passed out was an angry Marie standing over him, her eyes matching his own.

When Remy woke up, it was already dark. He turned his head to see Marie sitting near the fire, her back to him. His eyes went wide but his smirk grew as he realized what she was doing. She must have thought that he would have been knocked out for a lot longer, because she was taking off her green, long-sleeved shirt and was changing into a black tank top. Once she had it on, she turned around to add some wood to the fire when she noticed his red glowing eyes looking at her intently. Anger bubbled in her far past anything she had ever known, but she knew his game. Marie picked up a long sleeved shirt and slowly put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. She stood up smiling at him seductively and sauntered over to him. Seeing this, he thought he had her, he stood up to meet her gaze. All of a sudden her smirk went from seductive to evil grin as she quickly threw a fist towards his face. He looked at her curiously as he rubbed his jaw. Then she went for another, but he saw this one coming and blocked him.

"Ya crazy son of'a bitch!" she yelled at him, but he ignored her, pulling her in for another kiss. This time she broke it fast, finding leverage against his chest, loosening herself from his grasp and slapped him across the face. She walked over to the other side of the fire. He started to make his way over to her, but she only made him walk around in circles around the fire as she yelled, "Don't ya come near meh!"

"Ah know what ya did, Ah know everythin'! This is all ya fault!" He was taken back by her comments.

"Quoi?" she showed him her bare hand.

"Ah take memories, lives, souls, even ya fucked up powers!" Remy just stood there with a blank expression, not sure of what to think, except _'Ya really did a bang up job on dis one Remy.'_

"Now, Ah'm stuck heah without any help or way ta get back ta civilization 'cept for that flare gun, which ain't doin' us much use since there ain't nobody flyin' ovah this place anyway. Ain't no ship comin' anywhere close either. All 'cause ya messed up ya own heist. Where'd ya learn ta fly a plane anyway, a video game, ta get us stuck in this mess. An' don't get meh started on ya sick twisted thoughts 'bout meh ya bastard! Ya lucky Ah didn't drain ya dry." and with that she stomped off into the night.


	6. Searching

**Bored247-** LOL. Thanks. Don't worry about Remy, you can love him and hate him at the same time. ;-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. Happy you liked that part. :-)

SEARCHING

Remy waited for her to come back, figuring that there really wasn't any place for her to go. It wasn't exactly a huge island, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't get herself into some kind of danger. Morning had come and gone as he waited for her, but still, there was no sign of her. He wasn't sure if he should go and find her, she was pretty angry with him, and who could blame her if she really did know everything that happened. He laid down on the sand thinking of his luck. He stranded on a deserted island, out in the Caribbean somewhere, for who knows how long, with a beautiful woman, who happened to be a mutant, and she hates his guts. He rubbed his jaw._ 'Maybe Remy go out lookin' in another hour.'_

That hour came and passed, but he couldn't help be wonder what had happened to her. Remy pondered the pro's and con's of even bothering with her. He could either go crazy being alone for the rest of his stay here, which could very well end up being forever, or go crazy having her around. She was definitely something. Even though she did have control of her powers, she was a challenge none the less. Perhaps something that would be more than worth having her around for. She was definitely a knock out in more ways than one, and that kiss, he knew he could win her over, even with her intense hatred of him. No woman has ever denied him this long, and there is no way he was going to let her get away. So it was decided, he stood up and began his search.

Marie had walked across the beach, trying desperately to put as much room between her and that thief as she possibly could. She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she was beginning to get tired. So she stopped and took in her surroundings, when she saw it, in the distance. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, it was a waterfall in the distance. She made her way through the dense shrubbery near it. It was a cascading waterfall that emptied its crystal clear water into it's own large pool. She bent down and looked at her grim reflection, she touched the water and was somewhat surprised as to how warm the water it was. So she decided to take a dip. She pealed off her clothes, once again, to her bra and underwear, and laid them on a rock that was nearby. Marie slowly slipped into the water, enjoying the way it felt.

Remy went walking in the direction that Marie had gone, when he noticed something in the sand that resembled footprints. So, of course, he followed them. He had been walking for a while, so he decided to start jogging and get this over with. But then, the footprints stopped. He turned his head to see where they led to when he saw it, or rather her, at the bottom of a waterfall, that wasn't very far from him. He crept towards her, trying to get a better look, but didn't make a sound. He stayed there, near her clothes, watching the water caress her untouched skin from afar. But then she jumped back into her own little private pool and swam his way. He made sure that he was hidden well, not believing that she would ever be able to spot him. But by doing this he lost sight of her, well until he felt a light tap on his clothed shoulder. As soon as he turned around she stepped back putting distance between them.

"Whay did ya follow meh?" she asked waving her fist angrily.angrily. He sighed but didn't move towards her. Remy raised his hands in surrender, not wanting her to hit him again.

"Had ta know you were alright chere. Didn't want somethin' ta happen to ya."

"Ya already did somethin' ta meh! Ah'm stuck heah! Don't ya get that!" he nodded, but kept his expression blank.

"Look, Remy be sorry fer all dis. Didn't mean ta get you mixed up in all dis, let alone here. But we gonna need each other if we gonna ever get off dis island, non?"

"Ya didn't mean ta get meh mixed up in this huh? Then what 'bout all those thoughts of usin' meh as a hostage?" he smirked at her knowingly.

"Don't matter now. You obviously would have knocked Remy out 'fore he got the chance." she thought over his words for a moment, but stifled a laugh as he rubbed his jaw.

"Alright, Ah get ya point, but if'n ya evah touch meh again, Ah'll drain ya dry." he nodded in agreement and handed the clothes to her. He watched her dress herself and did not waver when she glared at him.

"And next time keep ya eyes ta yahself." she told him a little bit annoyed.

"Je suis desole chere. Just enjoying da view, non." he told her in a low, husky voice. She just turned and made her way back to their little camp. Remy stood there for a moment, enjoying the view from behind, before he followed behind her._ 'Definitely better den bein' alone.'_


	7. Charm

CHARM

Marie decided to lay in the sand next to the fire and let Remy do the fishing this time. He deserved to, at the very least, since it was his fault she was stuck there. Besides, she was too tired to bother anyhow. As he was out in the water, poking at anything that moved, she did take notice to how good he looked. He was in really good shape: toned, tan, and tempting. But she would have none of it. She had a dose of his memories, she knew how he thought, especially about women. His own mind was nearly a bigger mess than hers. She didn't want to see everything, so she kept as much as she could in the back of her mind. She had enough of a time dealing with the thoughts he had of her. The pervert.

Remy was having a hard time concentrating on the task before him, missing every fish that came his way as his eyes kept wandering back at the woman on the beach. Even fully clothed she was just as tempting. He could tell when she would sneak a glimpse at him and he would smile to himself knowing that she liked what she saw, no matter how she felt. Maybe he could make the best of this. Finally he caught not one, but two with one shot and brought them back to her on the shore. But as soon as he reached her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Remy cooked the fish, watching over her but being extra careful not to burn himself, thinking that she looked like an angel, especially when her white streaks fell around her as she slept, almost as if it were a halo. He laughed to himself thinking how ridiculous it sounded and thought back to what people called him when they saw his eyes. So there they were, the angel and the demon stuck on an island together.

He left her fish near her, in case she woke up hungry, and laid himself down a few feet from her and fell asleep. Remy woke up a little bit startled though, to many thumping sounds. He looked over to his side and saw that Marie was gone. Scared that something had happened, he kept low and looked around. In the distance, it looked like someone was beating a tree. He crept over very quietly, when he noticed that it was her. She was hitting the tree very artfully, but she was giving it all she had, as if it were a punching bag. He went to grab her from behind, trying to stop her, knowing she was hurting herself, when she suddenly slipped down and knocked him straight off of his feet.

She stood before him, her only expression visible was her anger.

"Ah know Ah told ya not ta touch meh more than once. How many times does it take 'fore ya get it?" he smirked and momentarily enjoyed his view before he stood up.

"Desole. Just dat maybe Remy want a shot at dat tree too." she rolled her eyes and moved aside, gesturing to the tree, "It's all ya's sug." and walked back towards where their supposed camp was. He quickly caught up to her.

"What dat tree ever do ta ya anyway?" he asked playfully, but grimaced once he noticed some blood on her hands. He went to touch her hand, when she stopped and pulled her hand back.

"Ya hurt." then she looked down at her hands, not at all shocked, she shrugged.

"Need ta clean dat." he told her plainly.

"Ah can do it mahself." she argued back. But he shook his head.

"Not both of dem." he walked over and picked up the emergency kit and the bucket of water, and then walked back over to her. She sat down and held out her hands annoyed. He relished touching her skin, even if it was just to fix her up.

"So what dat all 'bout?"

"What's it ta ya?"

"Just a question, non. 'Sides ya did quite a number on dat tree, what were ya, a lumberjack?" he asked playfully. She just dead-eyed him, emotionless.

"Since ya nothin' but a thief, guess Ah can tell ya that Ah was an assassin." he really didn't see that coming. He stopped what he was doing momentarily and looked up at her.

"Who taught you ta fight like dat?"

"Mah momma." she told him with a hint of pride.

"So you use dat touch or just dat good ol' southern charm of yours?" she actually laughed. He enjoyed it though, but it quickly ended as she dropped her expression.

"Wouldn't beh talkin' 'bout charm, 'pparently ya only use ya's for one thang." he stared into her eyes smirking.

"And what dat be chere?" he asked rather innocently. She smiled seductively and closed the space between them, but turned her head and spoke into his ear.

"Love 'em and leave 'em." she whispered and then drew back.

"Ah know ya game sugah. Everythin' 'bout ya, it's stored up heah." She told him as she tapped her temple. "No secrets." his face stayed blank and unreadable.

"Dat be true, den don't ya think da Remy deserves some of his questions answered?"

"Go ahead, but Ah ain't answerin' nothin' Ah don't wanna."

"Fair 'nough." he told her as he finished cleaning up her hands and took a seat next to her.

"Ya got ya powers under control, non?" he eyed her curiously.

"Think ya already figured out the answer ta that." she told him dryly.

"Den what dis 'bout ya not wanting ta be touched? You would think dat all ya ever want." At first she didn't answer, but then she shook her head.

"Ya don't know what it's lahke. Ah can't trust mahself. If'n Ah make one slip, Ah could kill somebody." he looked at the ocean ahead of them.

"Remy knows. He blows up stuff wit dat touch. Remy slip up, everythin' 'round him blows up." she looked at him startled by what he just told her, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Sorry, Ah forgot. Ah try not ta look through all ya dirty memories." he chuckled.

"Just be happy you not psychic chere." she rolled her eyes.

"Ah might have actually killed ya already."

"So, den, why you go out fishing when Remy asked ya?" she smirked evilly.

"'Cause Ah couldn't let ya win." he turned to her smirking.

"Without ya clothes?" her eyes narrowed at his accusation.

"Think what ya want swamp rat. But Ah for one just didn't want ta be soaked all day in the only clothes Ah had. 'Sides, it ain't lahke ya were gonna get near meh ta touch meh-Well, at least that's what Ah thought until ya ran out there and stole mah fish."

"Remy was just tryin' ta help da lady." she laughed at him.

"Lahke ya a real gentleman." they sat there and watched the sunrise over the ocean.


	8. Shoot

**ForbiddenScars- **Thanks, that's real nice of you to say. Glad you like it. It's so funny that you said that because I seriously forgot all about that movie. I had to literally look it up. LOL. :-)

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Thanks, glad they enjoyed it, but here you go. Please don't put me on that list. :-)

**Tammy-** Thanks, really glad you like it.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Happy you like it. :-)

SHOOT

"Remy, did ya hear that?" she whispered to him. He looked at her curiously.

"Hear what chere?"

"Shhh." he listened patiently and heard it too. It sounded like the humming of an engine. They both stood up quickly and looked around furiously. Marie caught sight of it first, it was a small plane. They looked at each other for a moment, then Remy went running for the flare gun. He tried to load it, but Marie grabbed it out of his hand, not understanding what was taking so long, and loaded it like a pro. She ignored his quizzical glare and looked for the plane again. Once she spotted it, she shot it. The flare shot up, but the plane just passed by, never noticing. This attempt was futile, and she should have known it, but at least they still had one flare left. Marie went running trying to follow it, screaming. At the edge of the island she fell down upon her knees, but refused to cry. She would not let this get to her, there would be other attempts, there had to be.

Remy quickly made his way after her, but stopped a few feet away, unsure of how to comfort her. This was all his fault, and only his. How could he possibly comfort this fallen angel before him?

"Chere?" She took a deep breath and stood upon shaky legs.

"Ah'm fahne Remy." she muttered and brushed past him. He followed her but as he stopped near their firewood, he watched her pass.

"Where ya be goin' chere?" he called out for her. But she didn't look back, didn't even acknowledge him. He understood her need to be alone, but he didn't want her getting hurt, so he followed her. She led him back to the waterfall, where she sat on a rock just staring at it.

"Ah know ya there." she called out. He smirked at his meager attempt to hide from her, she knew all his tricks. Remy slowly crept out and made his way over to her. He gestured towards the ground near her.

"You mind chere?" she smiled lightly and nodded.

"Whay not, Ah'm sure there's things out here that have a worse bite than Ah do."

"Oui, mais Remy would prefer yours." he told her in a low seductive tone, but she only snorted.

"Sure ya would pervert."

"Quoi? Remy a pervert, been called many things chere, but ya da first ta call 'im a pervert in, in...well a very long time." she laughed. He stood up and started to strip before her.

"Now wait a sec, sugah. Ya funny but not that funny." she looked at him a bit amused.

"Non, Remy go for a swim. Must be better here den fishin' out dere, non." he smirked down at her. When he was down to his boxers he slid into the pool of water before him. Then he turned to her, "Ya wanna join Remy?" she laughed.

"Yeah, just so ya can see meh nearly naked 'gain. Don't ya evah have a clean thought Remy, or does this place bring it all out'ta ya?" he merely shrugged.

"It be innocent, non. Just swimmin'. Ya did it 'fore." she smiled down at him.

"Nothin's evah innocent with ya LeBeau. An' for ya information, Ah was swimmin' alone, 'til ya tried ta sneak a peek." He made his way through the water towards her.

"Well den dis be ya chance ta give Remy a show." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She just shook her head. He looked like he was thinking over her answer, but then splashed a little bit of water her way.

"Den Remy take dis into his own hands. Get in da water, or Remy gonna get ya in here himself." she stood up.

"Is that right?" he nodded.

"And what if'n Ah run?"

"Dis be a small island Marie, Remy catch ya." he walked out of the water, towards her wondering if she really would run.

"And if'n Ah choose ta get in, what then?" she asked him seductively.

"Den whatever da femme chooses." She walked past him to the edge of the waterfall and took off the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing, and he watched her intently as she started to lift her tank top off. But she stopped, only showing her stomach and took off running. He smiled to himself and took off after her. She made her way through the trees swiftly and almost cat-like. Remy was enjoying the chase, but was able to quickly catch up to her, and cornered her off. Marie couldn't stop laughing, becoming all the more breathless. She held out a hand towards the smirking cajun hoping that he would stop, but he didn't.

"Remy, please don't. Ah give up, really." she was able to get out between breaths and giggles.

"Non, ya had ya chance chere."

"Sugah, don't make meh use mah powers." he quickly grabbed her, flinging her over his shoulder and making his way back to the waterfall.

"Den do what ya have to, Remy do da same." she begged and pleaded all the way up there, but he was relentless. He walked straight into the water with her still over his shoulder, but then brought her down slowly once he was in the middle of the water. He held her close so she couldn't run off and stared into her endless beauty of her emerald eyes. There was a hitch in her breath, which only made his smirk grow wider. But she wasn't going to fall for this, she knew she was only a challenge. Someone he would use, just like all the rest. She pushed away from him splashing him with water. Marie looked him over surprised that he just stood in the water staring at her.

"Oh come now, lahke ya haven't seen a woman in ya life." she told him playfully. The silence continued.

"Well, here's one for the books, Remy LeBeau can't think of a charmin', witty, or sarcastic comment, let alone anythin' ta say at all." she drawled out. But then he slowly made his way to her through the water, but she crept back just as much, liking their distance.

"Remy ain't never seen a femme like you." she batted her eyes at him.

"Ah'm one of'a kind." she turned to walk out of the water and go back towards the beach, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned back just in time to see him grin evilly as he threw her back into the water.


	9. Soaked

**Bored247-** Wow. Thanks. :-)

**Tammy-** Thanks. :-) Just going to have to wait and see. LOL.

**Cat2fat900- **LOL. Happy I could aide to your obsession. :-)

**Princess-** LOL. Wow, Thanks.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks, always looking forward to what you think.

**Sabeybaby-** LOL. Thanks, that is too kind of you to say.

**Guarded Secrets-** Thanks, glad you liked it. :-)

**Enchantedlight- **Happy your enjoying it. Thanks. :-)

_Sorry didn't update like I usually do. I seemed to have caught something and haven't really been feeling up to writing. So if I don't update like crazy, please don't hate me. :-) Definitely will keep this going. Thanks for the reviews, everyone's been too kind._

SOAKED

Marie stood up slowly from the place Remy had thrown her in the water, drenched and dripping. Her face held no expression as he looked her over, loving how the water made her clothes cling to her body. She pushed her hair from her eyes, but it clung to her face nevertheless. Marie quickly noticed the look on his face as he looked her over, and went with it.

"Now whay did ya have ta go and do that Remy, Ah said Ah gave up." she pouted as she made her way towards him.

"Ya made ya choice chere." When she reached him, he just stood there. So she ran a finger down his chest.

"But Ah would have let ya watch." she told him seductively, as she closed the distance between them. He stared at her intently, believing that he knew where this was heading, he laid his hands down gently upon her hips.

"But ya had ta go and get mah clothes all wet." she whispered and before he knew it she had kicked his legs out from underneath him. He made a fetal attempt to bring him down with him but she jumped out of his way. When he was able to get his head above water, he was barely able to see her grab the shirt she left behind on the rock and make her way back towards the beach muttering something about stupid cajuns. He smirked and made his way back towards his clothes, grabbing them quickly and making his way over towards her.

When he finally made it to the beach, he noticed that Marie was far ahead of him, but had to look twice, trying to make sure that it wasn't a mirage, she wasn't wearing any pants. But she did have that long sleeved shirt that she left on that rock. She was hard to catch up to since she was walking so fast, which he didn't mind, he knew it was his fault. She was definitely still mad about him getting her clothes wet, but he had to see if there was anything else she wasn't wearing.

Just as he made his way up to her, she turned around abruptly and was about to hit him straight in the stomach, but stopped, noticing that he still wasn't wearing a shirt. She huffed and put her arms back down at her sides. He looked her over, noticing that her wet clothes were in her hands as she was only wearing that shirt. He grinned inwardly, but put on a fake apologetic look.

"Remy be sorry chere. Didn't mean to get so out o'hand, non. He make it up to ya." She stopped dead in her tracks, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. Remy had some trouble with this, knowing that her shirt was lifted just a little bit from her crossing her arms, and wanted to look down, but knew she was going to kill him if he didn't make eye contact.

"Make up for this?" she held out her clothes to him.

"Their wet! How can ya make up for it unless ya got some nifty dryer in ya pocket? It's not lahke we got some endless supply of stuff here ya know!" then she stomped away once more. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Ya hungry chere!" he called out to her. She stopped but didn't turn around. He smirked.

"Remy go get somethin' other den fish fer ya." he told her walking up towards her. She turned her head slightly but didn't say a word.

"Dat make up fer it?" he stood right behind her, but made sure not to touch her. He didn't want to make her anymore angrier at him for the moment. In fact, he was hoping for the exact opposite. Her eyes closed lightly and then she answered, "Ah s'pose it's a start, dependin' on what ya bring back." she told him plainly. That's when he carefully placed his hands on her hips once more, carefully, making sure that his hands were over her shirt and then moved in to whisper into her ear.

"Whatever da femme wants, she gets." he told her in a low, husky tone. He then handed her his clothes and took off into the island. She smiled lightly and make her way back towards their small camp.


	10. Sunny Days

**Chica De Los Ojos Café-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Tammy- **Just have to wait and see. LOL. Thanks, you're too kind.

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. Yeah, she does, but I will get back to that. Plus it's kind of a long walk back to 'camp'.

**BananaPanda-** LOL. Thanks. Well, I can't say now, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. ;-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** LOL. Thanks, I really appreciate that. Hope you enjoy the rest too.

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks. Glad you're back.

**Romylover- **LOL. Thanks, happy you like it. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, or am I. LOL. No really I am. I will see what I can do for you. :-)

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Thank you. Yeah, he doesn't deserve for it to be that easy for him. It's his fault. :-) LOL. Hope it keeps your interest.

_Sorry about this taking so long. Still been sick. Hope this meets to everyones approval though. I haven't been able to even attempt to update for the past two days, for some reason. Thanks for all the reviews, didn't mean to leave anybody hanging. I definitely not done with this story yet. :-)_

SUNNY DAYS

When Marie finally made it back to 'camp' she furiously went digging into her small amount of clothes that were inside of her luggage, only to find a few pieces that she would normally wear to bed. There was no way she was about to wear anything revealing in front of this guy, she had to get something on, before he flat out tried to jump her. Although she had to laugh at that thought, like he'd have a chance. She found a pair of loose pajama pants and quickly put them on, then she spread out her wet clothes on the ground and decided to go for a walk as she waited for Remy to come back with whatever he thought would be appealing to her.

Marie ended up at the crash site, and figuring that she was here decided to look around. She spotted something near where the cockpit should be. It was a black suitcase, and she sort of recognized it. But she knew that it wasn't hers, so it had to be Remy's. She didn't feel like pilfering through his memories, but instead opted on grabbing it. Marie carefully made her way towards it, but also noticed that there were some of those small blankets that airlines often have. She grabbed up everything that she could find, which ended up including a couple bottles of water and a couple of snacks. But on her way back towards 'camp' she noticed the red in the distance. It was her other piece of luggage.

She dropped everything she had and ran towards it. Marie quickly pulled it open, hoping for this to be her salvation, only to find most of her stuff melted inside. She sighed in defeat. It was the bag that she had snuck on full of her weapons. Being that it was a private jet, it was rather easy, but this didn't seem to be any help. Now she knew why momma always told her to keep her communicator on her and not pack it, because now it was melted into the bag. All that she could get out was one small knife. Everything else was in too bad of shape. She stabbed the knife into the ground, angry at herself and this whole situation. Finally she decided that at least she gained something out of this and headed back to gather the stuff she had found and head back.

Remy, on the other hand, was having quite a time of his own. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was dead set on getting the woman something other than fish. Truthfully he had figured that it would most likely still end up being seafood, since he had seen some crabs wondering around a few days ago. But on his hunt for something good, he had found some pineapples and some bananas, when he heard something in the distance. He crept around stealthily only to find a small bore. He put the fruit down in a place he knew he would easily find it again and looked around for a weapon. Remy knew that he didn't want to blow the poor pig to pieces, and that would do them both little good, but found a good sized stick. It didn't have a good point, but if he charged it a little bit, he could kill it quickly and painlessly. As soon as he threw the stick, he was almost sure that it wouldn't work, but it did and without so much as a squeal. Proud of himself, he made his way back to 'camp'.

Both arrived at close to the same time, not believing what the other had found. Marie seriously didn't believe that he had a bore in his arms, let alone how he carried it with all that fruit. But Remy was merely shocked at the sight of his briefcase, the one that had his stolen jewel. He couldn't help but wonder what she knew as he also noticed the knife in her hand. But he decided to act naturally about the whole subject. He dropped the fruit and held up the bore.

"Dis be good 'nough fer ya chere?" he asked her smirking proudly.

"Oh, how nahce, the pig caught one of his own." she spat back playfully as she made her way to light a fire.

"Does dat mean ya don't want none?" her eyes narrowed at him as she stabbed the knife into the sand.

"Ya know Ah'm not totally useless."

"Non, you not useless at all chere." he told her in a low and husky tone as he made her way over to her, but then dropped the bleeding pig in front of her.

"Since Remy caught it, guess dat mean ya clean it, non." she kept that look of contempt on her face, but it quickly turned into an evil grin. He had to take a step back as she reached for her knife. But then she took it to the pig, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. A little bit freaked out by the whole ordeal, he stepped back and went through his suitcase that she had brought.

As he opened it, he noticed that everything inside seemed to be intact. But then he went straight for the jewel and noticed that it wasn't there. He looked up to see a slightly bloody Marie, merely a few feet away holding the sapphire in the palm of her hand.

"Lookin' for this sugah?" still with that same evil grin. He quickly gulped.

"Was this what all this trouble's 'bout?" He did not answer, but that was all she needed. She slowly stood up and made out as if she was going to give it back to him when she quickly turned and threw the jewel into the ocean before them.


	11. Seen Better Days

**Bored247-** Sure was. :-)Me too. It sure does, after being sick and not writing, I kind of forgot where I was heading with my stories. LOL. It's the reason I haven't been updating like crazy. Thanks though, glad you liked it that much, you got me hungry too. LOL.

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** LOL. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you that much. :-) Thanks.

**Princess fairys-** LOL. Thanks.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. How could you guess? ;-) Always good to read what you thought.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, I am certainly trying.

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks, always good to hear from you. We'll just wait and see. ;-)

**Romylover-** LOL. Thanks. He definitely did, but what will he do. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Just be glad no one is there for witnesses. ;-) Thanks.

**Tammy-** LOL. Thanks. Just have to read on.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Thanks, it just wrote itself.

**Cajuncrazy-** Thanks, I really do appreciate that.

**Spicy Sweet-** Thanks, that's really nice of you to write. Definitely trying hard.

SEEN BETTER DAYS

Remy could not believe what had just transpired before him. In a million years he would have never thought that this woman before him, let alone any woman would dare do that. He figured she would do something, but throw it in the ocean. It had been a very long time since the last time this man had ever panicked, but he couldn't help it. If he didn't return with that jewel, if he ever returned, there was going to be a hefty price on his head. He took off into the water as fast as he possibly could, searching for any sign of the blue sapphire in the clear blue water, but it was getting dark. For all he knew the jewel might not of sunk but washed away with the current. Remy cursed under his breath and looked back towards the beach. He had gone pretty far out searching for it, but could easily make out Marie's figure totally ignoring him as she sat near the fire watching their food cook.

A wave of pure anger washed over him as his eyes began to glow. Remy quickly made his way back towards her. Marie stood up and looked at him as he was running through the water rather noisily. She refused to let him get near her once he reached the beach, making sure that the fire was between them.

"How could ya do somethin' like dat? Ya know what dey gonna do ta Remy when he don't come back wit dat?" he growled out at her as they both circled the fire.

"Oh, so ya were actually plannin' on evah gettin' of'a this here island? Everythin' ya do seems ta keep us on it." she asked him rather annoyed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dis ya sick idea of a joke femme? You really think dat Remy want to be stuck here wit a femme like you?"

"Yeah, well it's not lahke Ah had a choice in the mattah Mr. _Pilot_."

"Oh ya poor bebe. Po' lil' Marie, can't even get an homme ta kiss it and make it all better?" They both stopped dead in their tracks. He knew just how to push her buttons, and truth be told, he never had to try hard in the short time they have known each other. For a split second he actually felt sorry for saying it, regretting hurting her like that, but not truthfully understanding why he should care. She raised her hands as she looked down at them for a mere moment. Remy did the same seeing how they were still a little bit bloody from the pig. Then she looked back up at him expressionless, but he could see the anger in her eyes. She slowly made her way over to him, but he stood his ground.

"There are things in this world sugah, that are unattainable, but Ah ain't the only one. 'Specially with that sapphire out there in the ocean." she told him lightly.

"So whatch'a gonna do 'bout it? Ya wanna try ta take meh on? Go ahead. Ya won't beh the first one, or the last. Ah couldn't care less. Ah don't need ya." They stood there all stared at one another for a moment, but then she went to walk away towards her clothes that were drying on the beach when Remy decided to come up behind her. She quickly moved to her side and tripped him just before he could do anything. Using his same cat-like reflexes, she straddled him and pulled out her knife that she had hidden up her sleeve and held it to his neck.

"Is that all?" she asked him, but he merely smirked. Not believing that she would do anything to actually hurt him, he was able to shift his weight and make her land beside him, so he quickly flipped himself over on top of her.

"Non."

"What do ya want? Just get off'a meh, will ya? Ah'll go fahnd mah own side of this island." Remy closed what was left of the distance between them, staying mere inches from her face.

"Sure ya would do dat, but den what chere?"

"What are ya implyin'? That Ah can't stay away from ya or somethin'? Ya forgettin' accordin' ta ya memories Ah'm the challenge rememb-" and before she could finish her sentence he placed his lips upon hers. Being that close to her made him momentarily forget why he would be mad at her, but she couldn't help but fear that something would happen. It's not that she wasn't enjoying the kiss, but she didn't want to be in that position with him. He had to much power over her, but she didn't want to drain him. She couldn't help but be relieved when he pulled back. They just stared into each others eyes, neither knowing what to do or say when suddenly they bother heard a noise not far from there position. Remy quickly jumped off of Marie and helped her up. He put his finger to his lips signaling for her to stay quiet and to stay here before he took off into the tree line.

Marie stood there like Remy said, figuring that he must have had some sort of plan, but couldn't help but wonder if any of his plans ever actually worked. So she went over to the fire to check on their dinner when the noises started to get closer and closer. She quickly turned and saw a pair of yellow eyes looking at her from the trees. Marie stood up slowly staring at the figure in the dark, but as soon as she saw the figure start to come towards her she noticed a pair of familiar red orbs not far behind the figure. But even in the dark, as the person came closer to her she knew who it had to be, slowly a smile began to grow upon her face before she made her way towards it.

"Momma, that ya?" Remy stopped dead in his tracks. He was about to knock out this person, but could it seriously be somebody that was looking for her. But he received his answer once the person spoke back.

"Rogue?" Marie went running into the woman's arms.


	12. Let's Go

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** Thanks. LOL. Glad you liked that . Anything that confuses you, just let me know, I am happy to explain anything, promise. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Yes, she can, but don't worry, I am getting to all of that. :-) Thanks.

**Tammy-** LOL. Don't worry about the jewel, I have a small surprise. :-) Thanks.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Glad to appease the squirrels and the squipmunk. :-) Thanks.

**Bored247-** LOL. Thanks. Here's your update. And don't worry too much about Mystique. :-)

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks. That's definitely a cool word. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, it's always a pleasure.

**BananaPanda-** LOL. Yeah, one could only hope, huh. Let alone to be stuck on an island with him. But Mystique will not take this lying down.

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Nope, not at all. But that's part of the fun. We will just have to wait and see. :-) Glad you are. It's good to hear from you.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café- **Thanks, happy you enjoyed it. :-)

**Roguechere-** LOL. You're right, he is definitely in the wrong. But it will take a while before he can make it up to her. :-) Thanks.

LET'S GO

At this point Remy was definitely more than a little baffled at the scene before him. Who was this woman Marie called 'momma' so affectionately and how did she find them? Sure he wanted to get off of the island, but he was just starting to make some progress with the beautiful woman he ended up stranding himself with. Also, the fact that she had stated that she was taught all of those lethal things she knew by this woman, did linger in his mind as he stared at the two.

Marie on the other hand was more than happy that her 'momma' had come to rescue her from this island. She never in her life thought that she would ever be able to find her. For the first time in her life she really wanted to head back to civilization and to her home. This solitary life was nerve racking, especially with that nearly naked, smirking cajun stranded here with her, constantly attempting to find a way into her pants even with the knowledge of her powers. The man was simply relentless. She didn't mind the attention, but even with the ability to control her powers, she did not feel comfortable nor trust herself. Marie had only learned to control her powers a few months before she had crashed on this island, and she had her fair share of accidents in those few months. In fact she was a bit tempted by him, not that she would dare admit it, but she refused to follow suit in that temptation. She was stronger than that, and she would not let him win.

Mystique, however, looked at the problem at hand. She knew what the man behind her was planning on doing, and was ready to give him what for once he was in a close enough range, but once she was sure that she had found her daughter, she didn't care. Mystique hugged Rogue and was just happy that she had found her. But she had a sinking suspicion about what may have been going on between her and the man behind her. She wasn't able to get a full view from the trees, but what she could see before they noticed her was enough to get her blood boiling. This man was trying to take advantage of her daughter, and Rogue was allowing it. How long had they been on this island?

"Momma, how'd ya fahnd us?" Marie asked once she pulled back from their embrace. The word us took Mystique by surprise. That was not a word that was used lightly, Mystique had taught her everything she knew, including being self-sufficient. She had not been looking for anyone other than Rogue. In fact, she could easily leave the man here.

"I have been looking for you for days, my dear. As soon as your plane did not land, I made many phone calls and what not in attempt to find out what happened. Come to find out, the last anyone ever saw of your plane was with the police after you." then she moved to whisper into her daughter's ear.

"I thought maybe something with the mission had gone wrong." she told her sternly.

"No, momma, nuthin' went wrong. In fact, it was a waste of time." just then Marie turned towards the man watching the two.

"Momma, this was mah...pilot." she told her hesitantly, not knowing what information she should really divulge.

"That's nice, my dear, but we should really be going. It was luck that I even found this place. It's not even on the map. I have a boat not far from here." Then Mystique proceeded to grab her daughter's wrist and was about to walk back towards the forest when Marie yanked her arm back.

"No momma. Ah ain't leavin' him here alone."

Mystique was fuming, as she narrowed her eyes at Marie. Then she turned back to the forest and made her way through it. Marie knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this, but she ran and grabbed Remy's clothes from the ground and threw them at him, rushing to catch up to Mystique. Remy was almost in awe of the scene that played out in front of him. Marie had stood up for him, even after everything. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and made his way to follow the two women as he put his clothes on along the way.

It wasn't some great ship, but it was enough to hold the three of them. In fact, it was like a little yacht. These women were definitely not the type to go without. As soon as they were aboard, Marie knew her way around and jumped on the chance to get a shower, leaving Remy with Mystique. Remy kept himself expressionless, but Mystique definitely wanted to speak with him.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him blatantly once they started moving, but Remy didn't answer, knowing there was more to her question.

"I know who you are." Remy smirked.

"It's da eyes, non. Dey always give me away." he replied slightly sarcastically.

"Of course, the man with devil eyes down in Louisiana. There isn't much that people in my circles don't know."

"What's ya point?" Mystique closed the distance between the two and narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

"My point is, that whatever you think you had with my daughter ends now, or you don't get to leave this boat in a good way." she nearly snarled at him.

"Don't think dat da femme enjoy dat too much." Mystique laughed as she backed away from him shifting into his own form.

"What Rogue doesn't know, won't hurt her." she told him mimicking his own smirk. Knowing full well that he understood what she meant, she shifted back into her natural form and began to walk away from him but then paused mid-step.

"We will be docking in a few hours. From there I can make sure you have a plane going where ever it is you need to be going, as long as it is away from Rogue." and then she left to make sure that everything was running appropriately.

Marie had just exited the bathroom wrapped in nothing but her towel when Remy walked in. He stared at her entranced by her beauty. She felt someone's eyes upon her and turned as she went digging to find some clothes that she would feel comfortable in. Marie smiled at him gently as she moved some of the wet hair from her face.

"There's still some hot water in there if ya lahke. Ah bet Ah can fahnd some clothes that would fit ya too." Fighting back the urge to ask her to join him with her crazy mother in the boat somewhere, he just nodded and smiled back. He walked into the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind him making sure to get one last good look at her before he shut the door.

Once he had finished his shower, he returned to the room a little bit disappointed to see that Marie was no longer in there, but that she had left him some clothes on the bed. Not trusting himself not to cause trouble, he decided to just lay down and rest on the bed after he dressed himself. He didn't mean to actually nod off, but sleep over took him anyhow. Once he woke up he noticed that the boat was no longer moving. He slowly sat up in bed, when he noticed something next to him. It was a large envelope addressed to him. As soon as he opened it, the sapphire fell out, but there was a letter in there also.

_Remy-_

_Sorry about this, but you looked so comfortable. Couldn't bring myself to wake you. There is an airport a few blocks from here. Just give them your name and they will take you where ever you need to be. If they give you any trouble, give them the name Darkholme. _

_Rogue_

:-) ;-) :-) ;-) :-)

Thought about ending it here, but I won't. That would be wrong. But I do believe the next chapter will have them meeting again. :-) Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Good Guys

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. Glad you liked it. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare. Nothing will come easy. :-)

GOOD GUYS

The man that they had only known as Gambit, had just been 'recruited' by Storm a few days ago. He had saved her from the Shadow King but only came back with her to New York to make sure that she was really going to be alright. Once he walked through the door, these people had been at him to join. But what had actually hooked him was the idea of making up for all of his past sins as Xavier had explained all the good he could be doing alongside them. So he agreed to stay, but did not say how long. Needless to say, they made it out as if it were going to be forever. School was about to start for the younger recruits, once again, and they needed help with teaching. Even though there had been many new additions made to the team, as of late, they wanted his help anyhow, hoping to relieve some of the hardships of too many classes from his other teammates. After asking about what he was good at, he gave him a list of a few classes to look into within the next few days.

Once he had taken a good look around the place, he could see why so many people would want to join, even now. There were an awful lot of women who he could easily see taking some of his time. He hadn't been introduced to the whole team, seeing as how some of them had been out on missions. So he took a little of his left over time, after checking out some of the security systems, exits, etc. that he would normally do seeing as he still is a thief after all, and decided to make his way over towards the pool. Many of the young women were sunbathing as the men were goofing off in the pool. He made his way over to the woman who had brought him here, as she introduced him to a stunning redhead that laid next to her. He enjoyed flirting with this Jean, it seemed to get a rise out of some of the other men, and especially her boyfriend. Needless to say, he didn't really like the fearless leader the first time he met him, and could care less what he thought.

After a while, Gambit found himself getting bored, and decided to check out those classes that Xavier had asked him to. If nothing else he could at least get a good idea where the rooms were located. Since it was obvious that he could speak french, that was first on his list. It took him some time, but then he noticed that the door was open ever so slightly. School hadn't started yet, and he hadn't actually expected anyone to be in these classrooms just yet. He quietly snuck into the room as he noticed a female figure across the room, bent over searching for something in a cabinet. Liking what he was seeing, he couldn't help but tilt his head slightly, hoping to see more from under that skirt.

She must have felt someone watching her because she slowly stood straight up and turned around. As soon as he saw those all to familiar white streaks, he was dumbstruck. The woman before him smiled lightly.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't know someone else was in heah. Can Ah help ya?" she asked him as if she did not know who he was. He gave her a good look over and then made his way towards her.

"Been a while, non. Mais, you could help Remy wit a lot of things chere." he told her smirking and in a low and husky tone.

"Excuse meh, but this is mah classroom." she told him sternly as she put a gloved hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer to her.

"An' Ah would prefer it if'n ya didn't call meh chere."

"Remy be here 'cause dat Professor tryin' ta get him ta take dis class of ya delicate hands." he told her as he took that gloved hand off his chest and proceed to bow and kiss it, but she yanked it away.

"Ah don't need anybody's help sugah. But if'n ya want it, ya can have it. Ah got enough classes." she told him as she kicked the cabinet doors closed and proceeded to walk past him to leave the room, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Ma chere, dis ain't nothin' ta get all excited 'bout. Remy could show ya somethin' ta get that kind of rise out'ta ya." she quickly yanked her wrist from him as she narrowed her eyes at him, resisting every urge that screamed to hurt this man before her.

"Ah don't want anythin' ya have ta give meh. An' Ah ain't ya's nor any man's, so keep ya grubby paws off'a meh sugah." she told him in a slightly dangerous tone as she made her way out of the classroom. He stood there in awe with a smirk written across his face.

"Dis be more fun den ol' Gambit thought."


	14. Meetings

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Don't worry, all will be answered, promise. It's been a few years though.

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** Yeah, she just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her surprised. But don't worry, I am getting to the part about Mystique and her joining the X-men. Sorry, I would make these chapters longer, but sometimes I have problems with it, and it will cut it off mid-screen. So I am trying to write as much as I can now to make sure that I don't keep everybody in confusion. But Rogue's memory is fully intact. :-)

MEETINGS

Gambit had not seen Rogue since their meeting in the classroom, although he had been trying to find her most of the day, or at least find out any information that he could about her. He couldn't believe his luck of meeting her here though. No one would give him much information about her though. When he spoke with the women, none of them wanted to talk about her with him, and the men were hard enough to speak with. But what he could get was that she had been there for a little over a year and that her powers were uncontrollable. Much to his disbelief, as to their last encounter on that island. She seemed to be in control. But his search was cut short by the fact that he was told that everyone had to meet in the War Room for a meeting.

Once he arrived, with a few ladies on his arms, he saw her there as beautiful as ever. The room seemed to fill up quickly, so he picked a nice dark corner and leaned against the wall as he fiddled with his cards. The meeting was rather boring, but at least it didn't last too long. Cyclops seemed to think that he was on some sort of role with his lecture, but what caught Gambit's attention was the fact that they were being split into teams. He couldn't help but smirk once his name was called to be on Cyclop's team, he probably wanted to keep an eye on him. But what caught his attention next was the fact that Rogue was on that same team.

As soon as this little meeting was over, Gambit tried to make his way over to Rogue but was stopped by a woman with green hair just as he seen Rogue walk out the door. This woman was relentless in her attempt to not let him get away from her. He actually wanted to kick himself for even bothering to charm any of the women here. He tried to be as polite as he could be with her but she didn't seem to get the point. Finally she slipped the directions to her room in his pocket and let him leave. It was nightfall and he had nearly given up his search for this woman when something finally caught his eye.

While he was wondering around outside he spotted someone on the roof. It was a woman and the wind was ripping through her hair wildly when he noticed that white streak. He quickly made his way back inside looking for a way to the roof. It felt like forever before he found one. But he slowly crept his way towards her, not wanting to startle her. Just as always, she knew he was there.

"What'cha want now?" she asked him without even turning around.

"Why you think dat Remy be wantin' somethin' chere?" This time she did turn to him.

"'Cause ya been lookin' all ovah for meh." he smirked at her knowingly.

"Just wonderin' what happened. Been told some things 'bout ya." She turned her back to him.

"Not too many good, Ah'm sure. But, then again, Ah know 'bout you." He made his way over to him and sat down next to her on the roof.

"What dat be?"

"'Bout Storm."

"Remy just help da femme out."

"Ah know. But whay ya still heah?"

"At dis point, mebbe Remy needs to be doin' somethin' good."

"So Ah take it they don't know anythin' 'bout ya."

"Well, da thievin' part kind of a giv'in since what happened wit Stormy." They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Nobody know you can touch?" she simply shook her head in reply.

"What brought you here Marie?" She turned to him in annoyance.

"Don't evah call meh that again. Marie's been dead a long time. Don't need ya bringing that back up. 'Sides, ya ain't the only one with problems. Most of them don't lahke meh, don't trust meh still, but they accept meh."

"Chere?" She sighed.

"Didn't Ah ask ya not ta call meh that?" he smirked.

"Why you give back dat sapphire ta Remy?" Rogue quickly stood to her feet.

"Ah ain't that heartless." she told him just before making her exit. Remy jumped up, not willing to let her get away so easily this time.

"Whay ya followin' meh sugah?"Just as she asked him this, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She merely raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Just as Gambit was about to answer her, a gruff voice spoke up from behind him.

"Rogue, is this guy bothering you?" She smiled gently at the man as he made his way towards the two.

"Nuthin' Ah can't handle Logan. Just on mah way ta dinnah. You?" He held up a bottle.

"Got my beer, so I'm good. Why don't you get in there before there isn't anything left." Rogue made her way around Gambit, leaving the two men alone.

"Look bub, I saw the way you handled the other girls, how you treated Jean, but that stops here. That girl has had enough to deal with since she got here. She doesn't need whatever it is you think you can give her."

"An' what be dat homme?"

"Trouble. I know your type and I don't like the smell of ya, so do yourself a favor and back off because if you hurt her, it will be the last thing you hurt." _Snikt._ A set of claws were pointed straight at Gambit's neck.

"Got it?" Just then Cyclops was walking towards the two on his way downstairs. This caught Logan's attention, so he did not notice Gambit touch one of the claws and it begin to glow.

"Guys, save it for the Danger Room." With that Cyclops went downstairs toward the kitchen and Gambit pulled the energy back just before Logan's claws went back into his hand.


	15. Enough

ENOUGH

Gambit had enough of this nonsense. He couldn't get anywhere near Rogue, nor would she actually answer any of his questions. But he had to admit, it had been a long time since a woman had intrigued him so. He couldn't help but wonder if she were really worth all of this trouble. He was sneaking into Xavier's study in the middle of the night searching for files on this woman who had become such a mystery on him. Gambit wasn't too worried about a telepath in the middle of the night, he of course had strong mental shields, and what would they do when they were sleeping. The only problem he nearly had a run in on the way here was that Logan character again.

After picking a few simple locks and digging through some paperwork, he found a file that looked interesting enough. It was a different color than all the rest and unlabeled. Inside was a picture of Rogue along with a picture of another woman. So he sat down and began to read it. It didn't go into too much detail of her past, only that they knew that she was with Mystique and something called the Brotherhood of Mutants. It also stated her absorption power, but that they were uncontrollable. After skimming some useless pages, he found some about the woman in the other picture, a Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel. Her powers included invulnerability, super strength, a six sense, as well as flight. After skimming some more pages Gambit found what he was looking for. Apparently Mystique and this Ms. Marvel were enemies, and Ms. Marvel was an X-man. Rogue was used to hold onto Ms. Marvel for an unknown amount of time, leaving her in a coma and near death, while leaving Rogue all of her abilities. Then it went onto explain that Rogue could not handle the other personality in her head, it began to try to take over. She did not know how to cope with it and came to the X-men for help.

She had many difficulties with the other teammates due to their friendship with Carol, but that could not be helped. Also, that Xavier had been working with her, not to control her powers, but to control the problem of dealing with Carol. Truthfully, Gambit didn't know what to think. None of these people really had a clue what this woman was capable of, let alone anything about her past. But he couldn't help but feel partly to blame, maybe he should have been there to help her. He knew Mystique wanted something from her by the way she was protecting her on that boat, but he had no idea. He knew what it was like to be betrayed, let alone used. He closed up the files and left everything the way that he had found it before leaving the room. Then he decided to go outside and have a smoke while he digested all of this information. While he was walking around the grounds, he noticed that there was someone in the pool.

He made his way over there, wondering who would be up at this time, when once again he saw her. She was swimming laps, back and forth. Gambit stopped himself at the end of the building hiding amongst the shadows. Suddenly another figure stepped out, walking towards her as she stepped out of the pool. His eyes flashed furiously once he recognized the figure that was handing her a towel, it was Logan. He couldn't help but wonder what was it that made him so protective over her, let alone what he meant by that smell comment. Gambit watched Logan intently, until Rogue made her way back towards the mansion. So he snuck himself deeper into the shadows and followed her.

He couldn't help but look over each of the contours of her body as she made her way back to her room. Once she stepped into her room, he listened from the door to hear her go into her own bathroom. That is when he quietly made his own entrance into her room. Truthfully, it wasn't at all what he was expecting. The room seemed very bare, with only some stuffed animals on her bed and a desk full of romance novels. He couldn't help but smirk at the books. But he heard her making some racket as if she was about to come back into the room, so he sunk down into a dark corner across from her bed.

As soon as she came out of the bathroom, he couldn't believe the sight before him. She had tied up her wet hair and was wearing a long, silky black nightgown. Just as she was about to get into bed, she turned towards him, her eyes narrowed.

"Give meh one good reason whay Ah shouldn't kick ya ass right now." He smirked and came out of the shadows.

"Remy just wanted ta talk wit ya."

"Oh really," she asked putting one hand on her hip, "or were ya really lookin' for a peep show?"

"Non, seriously. Dat just a perk."

"Get outta mah room." she told him plainly.

"Remy go through all dis trouble ta talk wit ya. S'il vous plait, five minutes."

"Ah could care less what ya went through, but Ah'm feelin' nahce. Ah'll give ya two."

"Fair 'nough. Look, Remy just wanted ta know 'bout what happened after ya left him."

"For starters, there wasn't anythin' ta leave. We ain't nuthin' ta each other. Secondly, enough ta make meh come heah of all places."

"Dat be Remy's point. He know 'bout Carol." She growled.

"Look Remy, this ain't the time nor the place, so if'n ya don't mind." she told him as she pointed to the door. Not wanting to anger her anymore for the night, he obliged her, figuring he would get his information another time.


	16. Assembly

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. LOL. Jealousy is always good. :-)

**Bored247-** Glad you're enjoying it. Sorry about not updating.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café- **Thanks. Hope you like this one just as much.

**Spicy Sweet-** LOL. Thank you, I really appreciate that. Hope this is to your liking.

**Tammy- **Yes, but it's a secret. I will explain more later on in the story. Yeah he has, I'm going to explain why soon, too. But we will just have to see about Gambit and Rogue. :-)

**Roguechere-** LOL. Glad you liked it. Yeah, me too. LOL. We shall see. ;-)

**Enchantedlight-** Always good to hear from you. Thank you.

**Shira's Song- **Yeah, I thought about it, but I just couldn't do it. :-) LOL. Thank you. No, she just doesn't like anyone knowing about her past, they know too much already. I will be explaining all of that later on. Especially the part with Logan. Hope you like the rest just as much, but I am really glad you are enjoying it.

**Nettlez-** LOL. Thanks. Rogue, she was 20 when I started the story, and I'm just saying that this point is only about a few of years later, so I'll go with 24.

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the wait, had some writer's block and summer seems to be my busiest time. Boy would I like to know why. I promise to try and keep up with this more though. :-)

ASSEMBLY

So far it had been a good day. Everyone was able to wake up without the world being in danger, and they had all just been relaxing. The morning danger room session had even been cancelled. All that needed to be done were their classes. But that wasn't so bad since there was a mandatory assembly for everyone to go to. Storm had brought her World History class, Beast had his Chemistry class, Gambit had his now French class, Colossus had his Art class, and Rogue had her Music class. Everyone else that did not have a class at the time, still came, well, all except Wolverine. He wasn't one to usually show up to these things anyhow. The assembly wasn't much past Cyclops long lectures to the students about who knows what, since, does anyone ever really listen to his lectures about anything. But afterwards, there was a play planned by Jean's class. It was a play that was actually written by one of the students.

But Remy LeBeau was nowhere near paying attention to the play, nor to his students, as he was leaning against a wall staring at his mystery on the other side of the room. She was standing there watching the play acting as if she did not know she was being stared at, but he knew there was no way that this woman wouldn't know that. She always seemed to know everything when it came to him. Sure, he knew that she had absorbed him before, but, even before then it was like she knew him. She was definitely a mystery he would have the pleasure of unwrapping.

Rogue, however, did not see it that way. She was getting tired of his constant antics. She was afraid that he would end up doing what he does best...blowing up stuff. The thing she was the most afraid of him blowing was what knowledge he might be able to give these X-men who only know so little of her and her past, more than she would like them to. Not even the Professor knew that she could touch without draining someone of their life, of their powers. She always figured it was safer. They knew of what happened with her and Mystique, but they had trouble accepting her, even now. If they knew that she could control it, there would be no turning back, she knew that there would be no more help for her regarding all of this trouble she is having with Carol in her mind. But why couldn't he just leave her alone. She knew why, she was just a challenge. But she refused to give into him. There was no way she could without risking everything. Sure he was attractive, but he was getting on her last nerve. Who did this man really think he was? She desperately tried to watch the play and avoid eye contact with him, knowing that he would end up trying something with her if she didn't.

But it was too late. Her plan did not work. She knew someone was walking up behind and she knew who it was, there was no doubt in her mind. But she stayed there and played dumb hoping he would go away. No such luck.

"Chere, Remy believes dat ya have somethin' he wants." he whispered seductively into her ear. She still refused to turn to him.

"An' what might that beh?" she asked showing her annoyance.

"He find out dat ya took over dat Mechanics class from da Wolverine." but that got her attention, so she slowly turned around and took a step back, not wanting her personal space invaded by the man before her.

"An' what makes ya think that Ah would give it up so easily?" Smirking at her, knowing he was riling her up gestured for her to follow him so that they did not take everyone's attention away from the play. She turned to one of her students who were sitting down and whispered something in his ear. The boy smiled dumbly and nodded as he stood and took her place where she was standing, then she followed Remy out.

As soon as they were outside, she looked at him, placing one hand on her hip, she asked, "Well?"

"Da Professor, he wanted to...expand ya class." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What'cha mean bah expandin'?"

"Your class be so full and dat waitin' list be so long chere."

"So what does that have ta do with meh? Ya don't need nuthin' from meh if ya doin' ya own class." but his smirk only grew as he inched towards her.

"He wants us to work together, den pick da students for da extra class."

"So ya tellin' meh Ah gotta show ya the ropes. What, can't handle it yaself?"

"You know dose students better den Remy. Maybe he really need ya help." she stomped off muttering a long string of curses. Just as she was about to fly off he called out to her.

"Think ya forgettin' somethin' chere!" she stayed there hovering in the air.

"An' what might that be?"

"You're class."

The mere thought of having to be near him for that whole class just drove her crazy. It was all she could think about through the rest of the play. She knew what he was playing at and she was going to talk to the Professor as soon as she was able to get out of there. There was no way in the world she was going to let Remy win.


	17. Bringing Trouble

**Bored247- **Thanks. That's too nice of you to say. Hope this keeps you and the marshmallow men happy. Definitely don't need that to be all my fault. :-)

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** Thanks. Yeah, you got me, definitely Jamie. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. :-)

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Thanks. Yep, guess you will just have to wait and see. ;-) Here's another chappie.

**Roguechere-** Thanks. LOL. Will definitely be doing that chapter very soon.

**Tammy-** Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this one too. We will just have to see. ;-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Thanks. Sure, it was pretty funny, you had me going there. Well, enjoy.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you. Here's another.

BRINGING TROUBLE

As soon as her class was over, Rogue went on her search for the Professor when she ran into Scott on the way, literally.

"Whoa, what's the rush?"

"Sorry, but Ah got'ta see the Professor right away." but just as she was about to take off in a sprint, she heard the one thing that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Rogue, the Professor's already gone." Rogue looked at him like he had miraculously formed two extra heads and a tail.

"What?"

"He had an important call last night and left this morning. Is something the matter?"

"How long?"

"He didn't know."

"But he was workin' with meh."

"Yeah, he asked Jean to do whatever he does with you."

"Without askin' meh?" Scott shrugged and just walked away. Rogue, on the other hand, took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for a moment. Then headed to lunch since she knew that her next class was the one she was going to dread the most, hoping for some crazy person to terrorize the city or something.

Gambit was wondering the halls when he noticed her. Rogue was taking her lunch to class, and not just any class, the one he had next, with her. He smiled at the thought and went to catch up with her. Knowing he was there she asked, "What'cha want? Ah ain't got'ta see ya for anothah...thirty minutes."

"Countin' the time chere?"

"More lahke dreadin' the minutes."

"'til ya see Remy 'gain. Well den you can stop countin'."

"No, Ah'm countin' the minutes ta the moment Ah want ta die, since there is nothin' more painful than the thought of sharin' a class with ya. So if ya don't mind?" and with that she walked inside of the classroom. But just as she was about to shut the door behind her, he grabbed it and walked in.

"Non, chere, Remy don't mind one bit." So she sat down at her desk and began to eat, ignoring him the entire time as he just stared at her. Then, out of nowhere, she looked at him.

"Can Ah ask ya a personal question sugah?" Completely shocked by her sudden change, he shook his head and curiously answered, "Oui."

"What does it take for ya ta want ta leave a gal alone once and fer all? Ah know ya usually get sick of them right quick, so what would it take for ya ta get sick of meh?" she asked him rather innocently with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ta tell the truth, Remy not sure." he told her but his smirk never left his face as he began to make his way over to her.

"But he sure there be many ways to find out." Rogue slowly stood to her feet, and seductively closed the distance between them.

"Sure there is, but is that whay ya snuck ya way inta bein' teacher's helper?" Thinking he had won his prize, his gaze moved to her lips as he decided to quit fighting the urge to press his against them. But she suddenly stopped him when she placed two of her fingers upon his lips. Then she took a step back.

"Now what on earth would tempt lil' ol' meh ta do somethin' lahke that?" but he just watched her curiously.

"Ya charm make work on othah girls, but not this one. See, Ah don't enjoy men followin' meh around, buttin' inta mah business. When ya figure out a way Ah can get rid of ya without havin' ta do somethin' that might get me thrown out from heah, ya let meh know, until then-" All of a sudden some of her students entered the classroom. She had Remy go and sit in the back of the class. He, then noticed, that all of her students were boys. Now that he would normally have figured, but even from the back of the class, that the class was not why the boys were here, it was the teacher. Every time Rogue asked a question, the whole class wanted to answer, just to get her attention.

Not one of them paid any mind to the fact that he was back there even after Rogue had introduced him. After the book work was done she sent them all to do whatever their assignments were, which were the four cars in the back of the class. Rogue had left for no more than five minutes, coming back in a pair of coveralls and her hair tied back. But while she was gone, boys will be boys. Remy could only laugh as he watched them all talking about her. But he knew there was nothing to be jealous of since they were all just boys.But after she came back, he did feel a hint of jealousy when he saw that same boy from the assembly. He was asking for her help as they were awfully close underneath the car.

Remy noticed that some of the boys were having some trouble and went to ask them what was going on. They couldn't understand what was wrong. So he took a look at it. What shocked the boys the most was that Remy used his powers and got the car started.

"Um, Mr. LeBeau, we're not allowed to use our powers in class." he looked at them and smirked.

"What be the point of havin' them if you can't use dem when you need dem?"

"Yeah, but Miss Rogue-"

"What she don't know won't hurt her."

"Won't hurt who sug?" Remy turned around and smirked seductively at a very greasy Rogue.

"Nothin' at all chere."

"Don't be coy with meh, rules are rules. They ain't mine, but these boys need ta know how to live without their powers too." and with that she huffed off.

"Boy, Mr. LeBeau, you really know how to get her mad."

"It's a gift petit."


	18. Causing Trouble

CAUSING TROUBLE

After class was over, he waited for Rogue to come back out. He waited for a good fifteen minutes and couldn't take it anymore. Remy went sneaking around in the back, and found Rogue, fully dressed, but passed out on the floor. He tried to wake her up, but could not. So he picked her up and ran her down to the med bay. Luckily, Beast was already down there and waiting. Remy laid her down on the cot and let Beast look her over. But when he looked at her eyes, there was an immense fear that was more than obvious coming from the man. He ran over to get a communicator and called for some help. Remy was extremely confused, especially when the frantic Beast cam back into the room with metal bracelets and handed two to Remy and asked him to lock down her arms and legs. But then, it was too late. Rogue's eyes flew open, and not to the normal green color that Remy enjoyed so much, but to blue. But before he could even begin to register any of this, she had grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against a nearby wall, holding him there.

"R-ro-gue?" Remy tried desperately to get out in his attempt to breath. She smiled and shook her head no. But just as she was about to say something to him, Wolverine, Scott and Jean ran into the room. She didn't drop Remy, but turned to see them with a blank look on her face.

"This ain't something you wanna do darlin'."

"How would you know? You didn't care about me enough. None of you did. I'm stuck here, in her body and does anybody care? No! Instead you have her join and block me out. I want my life back!" By this time Remy was just about knocked out, so he tried to charge her clothes. It wasn't a big bang, but enough to shove her back in the opposite direction. Just as she was away from him, Jean put a shield around Rogue and refused to let her out. She told Scott to go and get Betsy, that she was going to need her help with this. When Betsy finally arrived, her and Jean entered Rogue's mind and helped her block Carol back to the back of her mind. A barely clothed Rogue passed out immediately. Making sure that it wasn't a rouse they watched her for a few minutes and then carefully set her back on her cot.

A very tired Jean and Betsy left the room with Scott, while Logan and Remy stayed there with Rogue and Beast.

"What was dat all 'bout?" Logan just looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Found her passed out in da back of da class. Brought her here." Logan just grunted in response, then he left the room muttering something about ex-girlfriends. This completely shocked Remy, but then Beast sat down and explained to him about Carol. Sure he had done his research on this whole ordeal, but he had no idea that something like this could happen. It was like she was possessed. But this was definitely not the first time this had happened, and probably won't be the last. There was just no way to make peace with Carol. After being told that she wouldn't be up for another few hours, but that now she would be fine, he left and decided he needed time to let this soak in. His little mystery was starting to unravel, but only into another mystery. He could not understand how this one woman could hold his attention so much, especially after he really thought about her 'personal question' earlier.


	19. Aftermath

**Tammy- **LOL. Yeah, that's for sure. Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this one.

**Roguechere-** Thank you, it's always good to hear from you. LOL. Yeah, just couldn't help myself there. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thank you and here you go. Enjoy.

**IvyZoe- **LOL. Yep, and literally. But you are definitely on the right track. Here's some more for you.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you very much. Always good to hear from you.

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **LOL. Don't worry, it's coming very soon. Thanks, glad you liked that.

**Bored247-** Thank you and all the marshmallow men, I will make sure to keep it regular so that they will be appeased. Hope you enjoy.

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Thank you. Yeah, murdering him wouldn't be too good for the story. ;-) Thank you once again. Yeah, it's a start. ;-)

AFTERMATH

Remy was wondering the grounds, still trying to clear his mind of the mess he had went through a few hours ago. Clearing his mind didn't seem to be an option that he was able to do as he had already smoked half a pack of cigarettes in the process, so he opted for going inside and eating something. He wasn't exactly expecting to run into her so quickly, in fact, at this point he might of went somewhere else if he had been paying attention. It's not that he was scared of her, right now, but that he was still the one person in the mansion that seemed to not understand the full story. Although he didn't really think anybody knew the full story except for the woman in the refrigerator with her back to him. She had so many secrets, and she really didn't seem to trust much of anyone. Through it all, he couldn't help but stop and stare. If he would have been thinking straight he would have still been able to sneak away without her noticing, or so he thought. Without even turning around, she asked him, "Ya gonna stand there and gawk all day, or ya gonna help meh?"

"What'cha need help wit chere?" he asked her in a low, husky voice, refusing to show her that she had got to him. But then she turned around, obviously showered and changed from how he had seen her hours ago.

"Do Ah have ta ask?" But he still had no clue as to what she was talking about. Noticing this, she sauntered over to him and whispered in his ear, "It isn't obvious enough for ya? There ain't nobody whose willin' ta give meh a drink in this house aftah what happened." He smirked that endless smirk as he stared into her endless pool of emerald eyes.

"But chere-" she cut him off by placing a gloved hand over his lips and shook her head.

"Ah ain't stupid, Ah know ya hidin' some somewhere, and Logan moved his stash. Ah ain't allowed ta leave the house. As soon as Ah try everybody heah will be on meh faster than ya could seduce a woman." After she pulled her hand away his smirk only grew.

"How long dat usually take chere?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Dream on sug, but if ya don't help meh-"

"Help you what Rogue?" She turned around just quick enough to notice Scott standing there in the doorway. She smiled at him.

"Just a lock Scott. Don't wanna break anothah one." she told him and batted her eyes at him. Then she grabbed Remy's arm and dragged him up to her room.

"Chere, Remy didn't think you would ever be dis forward."

"Knock it off swamp rat, ya know what Ah want!"

"Whatever da femme wishes." he told her as he took off his coat and proceeded to take off his shirt. But just as he was going to take the shirt off she stopped him.

"Don't play stupid with meh cajun. Aftah what Ah just went through, Ah need a drink. Ah know ya got somethin' round here. Bourbon or whatevah, Ah don't care. Get it for meh, or Ah throw ya out the window and call it an accident." He stood there looking as if he was thinking it over.

"Alright chere, but Remy don't think dat ya should be drinkin' alone."

"Ah could care less. Just get meh somethin'." He was surprised by her actions, but decided he would rather get in trouble with the rest of them rather than her. So Remy went to her door and opened it for her. But she stood there skeptically.

"Really? Ya gonna really do it?" He just looked at her expressionless.

"Oui." So she followed him to his room and locked the door. Remy went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink. Then he pulled a board up from inside of it. But Rogue couldn't stop smiling once she saw him pull a few bottles out. He closed the bathroom door and set the bottles on a table and just looked her over.

"What?"

"You not on any drugs dat da Beast give you, dat Remy gonna get in trouble for ya drinkin', are you chere?" She simply laughed.

"No. That ain't whay. Ah've done this more than once before, and it ain't 'cause of no drugs." Remy turned around and grabbed some glasses.

"What would ya like chere?" She plopped down on his bed happily.

"Ah don't care. Surprise meh." He walked over to her and handed her the glass. She sniffed it, before she tasted it. He heard her moan and had to take a second look. Rogue took the glass and downed it. Then she held it up for more.

"You got a problem chere?" he asked her as he refilled the glass.

"No, and can Ah have a cigarette?"

"Remy be under da assumption you didn't smoke." she looked up from her glass, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't care what ya think Remy, can ya quit asking all the stupid questions and give meh a cigarette." he made no move to get her one, just sat there staring at her as if he was going to figure her out that way.

"Look, Ah'll tell ya what's goin' on if'n ya give meh a cigarette." she told him seductively as she scooted closer towards him. Knowing that she wasn't drunk, and was definitely playing him for a cigarette, decided to go with gaining the information. He handed her a cigarette and lit it for her.

She inhaled deeply, relishing the moment before she exhaled.

"Carol screws thangs up when she does what she did and Ah have these...urges. They aren't mah own, their from the othah psyches. Everytime Ah touch a person and purposely drain them, a piece of them stays with meh. Sometimes Ah have their fears, their dreams, anythin'. So everybody either figures ta keep meh away from this stuff, or torture meh tryin'. Ah don't quite understand whay they think that their protectin' meh from their own urges."

"So da drinkin'?"

"This time was from Logan." his eyes lit up in the jealous thought that Logan had touched her. He couldn't help but wonder why Logan touched her and when.

"And da smokin'?" But she just shrugged at his question and smirked.

"Blame yaself." she told him sweetly. He smirked.

"Any other urges ya get from Remy chere?" but then she laughed. What surprised him the most was that it was whole-hearted. He couldn't help but enjoy it, he loved the way she laughed.

"In ya dreams sugah."

"Dreams can come true chere."

"Not in this house. A lot of them go the othah way."

"You drinkin' an awful lot."

"Whay, ya care? Don't worry, ya can't get meh drunk. It's impossible."

"Den what's the point?" she just shrugged.

"Ah dunno. Ah told ya, somebody else's urge."

"What is it wit Carol?" She looked at him in shock.

"Whay?"

"Just curious."

"She has her moments. She always wants control, wants ta make meh pay." she mumbled as she stared down into her glass.

"Pourquoi?"

"What do ya think ya gonna get out'ta meh?" He stood up and made his way over to her. She just stared at him as he sat down next to her. Remy lifted his hand to her face and pulled a lock of hair out of her face.

"Nothin' chere. Just want to understand why you so alone here. Why you so closed off? Why you hurt so much?"

"If ya knew Carol, ya probably be on their side too. She was the mighty Ms. Marvel, and because of meh, all they got in return was a lil' Rogue. Ah didn't come heah ta make friends Remy. Ah just came for a drink. So thanks for that." she told him as she put the glass on his night stand, but just as she was about to stand up, Remy caught her wrist. As soon as she turned her head to ask him what he thought he was doing he had crushed his lips upon hers.


	20. Excuse Me

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Yeah, I thought you would like that. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. You are too kind.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Sorry. Hope you like this.

**Bored247- **Thanks, glad I could make you and the marshmallow men feel that way. Well, enjoy.

**Pricess fairys-** LOL. Sorry. Cool word. Glad you liked it.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks once again. Always good to hear from you. Hope you like this one too.

**Roguechere- **LOL. Thanks. Yeah, I know that was a bit out there, she is confused about it too. Some of them are kinda coming around to her being around and not being mean to her or anything. I was going to kinda push that later. If Wolverine could forgive her, why not the rest. :-) Naw, you're not slow, I was probably just tired and lazy. ;-) Thanks though.

**Tammy- **Thank you. You're too kind.

**Shira's Song- **Thanks. LOL. Yeah, I couldn't help myself. ;-) Thanks for the push.

_Well, here's another apology for holding out on another chapter. I always seem to have excuses, don't I? ;-) Naw, I had a computer crash. Then I had a lot of work that couldn't get done without my computer so I had to catch up on it before I started writing again. Sorry about that. I**f I missed any reviews, I'm sorry. I usually read them from my email because it's more updated, and because of the crash I might have lost some.** But here is a much waited for chappie. Thanks for being so patient. _

**EXCUSE ME**

Boy, she sure didn't see that coming. Was he really that sure of himself? She was obviously not drunk, but she started to wonder about him. Rogue stood up quickly, just as he tried to deepen the kiss. But she couldn't help but stare at him wondering what in the world that was all about. Maybe she should have just drained him. She wanted to knock him into the next county, but she knew that if she let her anger get the best of her, she would have to explain everything at some point.

Not knowing what to do as she just stared into his eyes, Remy stood up. But as soon as he made a step towards her, she took two back. He never exactly thought this through. In fact, he never thought he would be able to get close enough to her without her pushing him away a whole lot sooner. Then suddenly he noticed that her eyes shifted towards the window, and quickly back to him like she was plotting a quick getaway. He quickly stood in front of the window, knowing that she wouldn't go for the door. If she walked out smelling like liquor, Wolverine would catch her before she made it to her room.

"Get out'ta mah way swamp rat." she warned. He just smirked at her.

"Now chere-" as quickly as he said it her eyes narrowed and she stalked towards him.

"Ah mean it Gambit."

"Remy think dat you enjoyed yahself." his smirk was unfaltering.

"Ya would like ta think that, wouldn't ya?" She gritted out through clenched teeth, not wanting to deal with this right now. She stood within arms length from the man before her and placed a hand on her hip.

"Get out'ta mah way, or else." But that warning just turned that smirk into a full fledged grin.

"Pourquoi? Da femme got 'nother one of dem urges?"

"Don't force mah hand Remy." she told him, but there was a slight falter in her voice that he barely noticed. In fact, he was more shocked by the fact that she called him Remy after she had just called him swamp rat and Gambit. She didn't want to hurt him, and he knew that. His grin turned back to that smirk and he moved towards her again. But she stood her ground, she wasn't going to let him win. Their faces were merely inches away from one another, but their eyes never left each others. But he made a mistake by attempting to touch her face. She turned and walked away from him.

"Lahke Ah said before, Ah thank ya for the drink but that's all Ah came here for." after making sure that she had put enough space between the two of them, she finally turned around.

"Chere-"

"Remy, Ah really should go." Knowing that there was no way of making this moment benefit him, he just nodded and stepped aside from the window. She walked up to the window and pulled it open, then took a quick look at Remy who was watching her the whole time. She almost looked apologetic. Then she flew out the window.

Rogue flew back into her own room. She went straight to her bathroom in a futile attempt to try and wash off any smell that Wolverine might be able to pick up off of her. But she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and turned to it. She just stared at herself for a moment and raised a hand to her lips remembering the way it felt. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she made her way to the tub.


	21. Mission

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Thanks. Don't worry, I am working my way up there. As you wish. :-)

**IvyZoe- **Yeah. LOL. As you wish.:-)

**Bored247-** Thanks. Can't leave you waiting. No more excuses. :-)

MISSION

Just as soon as Rogue was out of her bathroom, she was called on her communicator. She took a deep breath. There was only one reason they would bother her right now, and that meant mission. Something she was very much not in the mood for. She changed into her uniform and headed downstairs. It looked like a major crisis or something because everyone that was home was suited up and getting ready for details. She made sure to sit as far from Wolverine as she could, hoping that there was no way he could still smell anything on her, but trying to keep her distance from Gambit too. Boy that was a chore, since the two men sit far away from one another, so she opted for in between. She sat between Iceman and Beast.

Apparently it was some of those mutant hating goons running around town again. They were posing as mutants and destroying anything that they could along the way. In the process, they were picking up mutants and taking them to an unknown facility. So Cyclops seperated them into the two teams with Storm and himself being the leaders. She was on Cyclops' team, but right about now she was hoping for Storm's since she would rather go knocking some mutant hating heads in rather than sneaking around trying to find the abducted mutants. But it's not like she could complain at this point. Cyclops made a point that she may really be needed for that mission. Her other problem with that was that she was going to be stuck on the same team as Gambit. But Wolverine was on Storm's, so she gets a flirt or a lecture, hmm, which would she choose...to keep her mouth shut.

On the way to their mission, they dropped off Storm's team, but not before Wolverine passed her and mumbled, "I know." Rogue just hung her head down and knew that she was never going to hear the end of this.When did he not know something. Oh well, maybe him getting the chance to knock around some mutant haters would change his mood, or so she hoped. Rogue just stared out the window, until the jet landed. Walking towards the facility, she couldn't help but notice how annoying her team was. Cyclops was well, himself. Gambit wouldn't stop going on and on about how he could do this by himself. Beast was alright, it's just that sometimes his analytical everything can really bother you. Then Iceman, he was just being goofy. Psylocke didn't bother her too much either.

But she just kept her mouth shut and waited somewhat impatiently for her orders. She just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. Her classes were in the morning, and it was her turn with the kids in the Danger Room. With all of this going on in her head, Gambit decided to make his way to her. Rogue just looked up at him waiting for him to say whatever annoying thing he was going to say and leave her alone.

"Y'alright chere?"

"Fahne Gambit." she muttered. He slipped his arm around her waste and pulled her close. She just gave him a dirty look and shook him off.

"How 'bout we do somethin' after all dis savin' the world stuff?" Rogue looked at him like he grew another head.

"Don't ya get a clue? Ah don't wanna have nothin' ta do with ya. Leave meh alone. Go bug Psylocke, maybe she lahkes ya." Psylocke turned her head after hearing her name, but after hearing the rest of that sentence, moved closer towards Cyclops, definitely not wanting to be part of that conversation.

"Non, dat not da clue Gambit been getting' from you chere." he whispered huskily to her. Rogue just wanted to knock that cocky grin right off of his face. But before she could answer, Cyclops had called the two of them over.

"Rogue, I need you to fly over to that building over there." Rogue smiled, but when she was about to fly off, he told her, "with Gambit." She groaned, but complied. She turned to Gambit and warned him, "Not a word, swamp rat." then she grabbed him and flew off. Over the communicator Cyclops told them that they needed to get inside and open a specific door for them. Once they reached the door, they found that they needed a key card. So Rogue handed her jacket to Gambit, who was a bit confused about it until she placed a finger over her lips. She snuck behind a guard that wasn't too far away.

"Excuse meh sir. Ah'm new an' a lil' lost." The man turned to her and couldn't help but to look her over. So she continued to flirt, until she was able to get him to bring her to an empty office where she touched him and drained him. Then she grabbed the key card and made her way back to Gambit. He just watched her hungrily as she made her way back to the door, putting her jacket back on. Cyclops mumbled something about being fast, while Psylocke just said she would rather not know. Rogue just smiled and winked across to Gambit.

They made their way through the facility searching for the hostages. Pyslocke was able to make the guards not see them using her powers. After what felt like forever, they finally came upon hostages. All of them were caged up, but as Beast was trying to find a way of opening the cages without alerting someone, he accidently triggered a self-destruct sequence on the facility. All of them quickly used whatever they had to in order to get the prisoners out. But just as they were all about to flee, Beast pointed out that there were more hostages in the level just below them, but they had less than five minutes to get out of there. They all looked at one another.

"Ah'll go. Ya'll just get everybody else out'ta here." Everyone turned to look at her like she was crazy. No one expected Rogue to come up with that one.

"Cyclops, Ah'm the best one for the job. Ya'll should get." He agreed with her and ordered everybody out. Gambit tried to talk him out of it, but to no success. After all of them and the hostages were almost out, Gambit snuck back to where Beast said Rogue would be going. He couldn't let her do that alone. He was lucky enough to find her when he did. She had just freed the last hostage and there was only about a minute left. She turned to see Gambit there with a worried look on his face just as the facility started to shake. Some rubbled crushed the exits. They both just stared at each other, not quite knowing what to do at that moment.

Outside, the X-men just watched in horror, not knowing if either of their teammates had made it out. They tried to call them on their communicator's but received no answer. It was very quiet on the way back to the jet. But once they arrived, Beast noticed something in the sky. Rogue landed there right beside him with an unharmed Gambit in her arms.

"So we all done here 'cause Ah could really use 'nother shower and some decent clothes."


	22. Debriefing

**Tammy-** Maybe. ;-) Glad you enjoyed it. Thank you.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. Love what you've been up to with your stories.

**Roguechere-** Thanks, me too. Yeah, couldn't live without letting Remy try. ;-)

**Bored247-** Thanks, you're always too kind. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you very much. It's always good to hear from you.

**IvyZoe-** This question I can answer. :-) Read on.

**Cajuncrazy-** Thank you, I really appreciate that. It's exactly what I was going for.

DEBRIEFING

It was very odd for Rogue, everyone being so happy and cheery to see her this morning. After last night she just opted for a warm bed, and luckily Scott had agreed with her. At first she tried to ignore all of the chipper comments about it being a good morning, and all of the congratulations from last night. But she did not forget about Logan, so she actually skipped breakfast in an effort to avoid the inevitable. Seriously, how long can you avoid someone that you work with and live under the same roof as, especially with his heightened senses? But she was going to see how long she could.

Just before she had made it to her first class, she was stopped by Jean in the hall.

"Rogue, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Bettah beh quick sug, Ah got'ta class Ah'm runnin' late for right now."

"I just wanted to let you know that we all really appreciate what you did last night and-"

"Look Jean, Ah really am runnin' late. Ah already know what ya 'bout ta say and it was nothin' really." But just as she was about to turn around and head into her class, Jean had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"After class, Scott needs to see you in the Professor's office."

"Not a problem." But just as she walked into her class, all of her students had stood up and were clapping, whistling, and whatever else they could think up. She finally quieted them all down when she noticed that Remy was seated in the very back of the class as if he was a student. Rogue grabbed a handful of quizzes and started to pass them out, but made sure to make her way over to Remy last so that she could send him outside and find out what he wanted.

"Chere, what be da problem?"

"The problem is Ah want ta know what ya doin' in mah class?"

"Just thought Remy could learn somethin' from ya."

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Oui, in fact if ya wanna be Remy's teacher all you have to do is ask chere." he told her with a wink. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Maybeh Ah shouldn't have saved ya hide." Remy closed most of the distance between her, nearly pinning her against the wall.

"Maybe da femme enjoyed savin' this ol' Cajun's hide, non." she smiled seductively and then pushed him away, being careful not to use too much force.

"Non." she mimiced and walked back into her classroom.

Just after her class, as she was getting ready to head on up to the Professor's office, Logan walked in. She tried to act non-chalantly about it, but she knew he could read her like a book.

"Need somethin' sugah." she asked him smiling.

"Yeah Rogue, I think I need some help in the Danger Room with a new session." he told her while placing a cigar in his mouth. She knew exactly what he was pulling, and she wasn't falling for it, besides she had an excuse.

"Sorry but Ah have a...previous engagement." she told him while shuffling papers. He raised an eyebrow.

"An' Ah don't appreciate ya smokin' in mah classroom. So if this can wait." Rogue stood up from her seat and headed towards the door which he was now blocking.

"Scott needs ta see meh an' Ah don't have time for games, so if'n ya wanna teach meh a lesson for bein' so bad lil' girl it can wait. 'Sides, Ah'm a grown woman an' Ah don't need nobody ta tell meh what Ah can and can't do." Logan's eyes narrowed.

"For starters, I ain't smokin'. It ain't lit. Secondly, you're right, you're not a little girl, but compared to me-"

"We're all lil' girls. Ah know, Ah know." Logan couldn't help but grin, she was always the only one that he would let get away with a comment like that.

"How can you tell me that you don't let someone else make your decisions when you're basing those decisions on someone elses minds?" But that was where Rogue drew the line, he was bringing up her problem, her curse.

"Ya don't know nothin' 'bout what Ah go through." She told him as she shuffled past him and onto her meeting with Scott.

But surprises, whether good or bad just kept coming for Rogue. Once she opened the door to the Professor's office, to her surprise, it had not only Scott, but the Professor. She was motioned to sit before his desk.

"Didn't know ya were back Professor." she said a little bit annoyed and looked towards Scott.

"To tell the truth Rogue, I didn't even know that I was going to be here this morning either."

"So what's this all 'bout anyway?" The Professor just smiled.

"Well, after I came home, I was told about last night. I was hoping that maybe you could shed some light about what had happened." Rogue just hung her head and sighed.

"Where do Ah start?"

"Where you parted ways with the team would be a good place."

"Ah didn't hardly have any trouble findin' th'other hostages but just aftah Ah freed 'em, the buildin' started shakin'. Ah ended up spottin' Gambit in the process, an' truth beh told Ah didn't know what ta do. Now Ah not only had ta get mahself out'ta there, but him too. But before Ah could think, a part of the ceiling was 'bout ta come down onta Gambit an' Ah acted."

"You acted?" Scott chimed in.

"Ah flew in ta save the day." she told him sarcastically.

"Ah held up the piece ovah him, but then more started ta crash down, so Ah covered him, an' as soon as the shakin' stopped, Ah was able move just enough ta bust through some of the rubble. As soon as Ah got enough room, Ah picked up Remy and made mah way through, he's just lucky he didn't get hurt in the process."

"That's it?" Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, basically. Just lucky mah invunerability works." Both Professor and Scott looked at one another for a moment.

"Can Ah go now? Ah have another class in...fifteen minutes."

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know-"

"'Bout how proud of meh for doin' it and all that. Ah know, an' Ah appreciate it but-"

"That too, but Scott told me something about you having some troubles with Gambit in class?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, are ya sure that he has ta beh in my class, can't we just have him jump inta it?"

"No, we need him to get used to how things work around here. Besides, it's the middle of the quarter. It just seems best if you can handle it?"

"Ah suppose Ah can make due."

"And everything is alright concerning Carol?"

"Yes Professor, that mess is ovah. Did we need ta start our sessions 'gain soon?"

"Yes, we can start tomorrow morning. Logan told me that he needed your help in the Danger Room with something tonight." Rogue put on a phony grin and nodded, then proceeded to her next class, with that certain cajun.


	23. Classroom Moments

**Bored247- **Thanks. Sorry, I'll do my best to help. Don't worry too much about Rogue, I think she can handle it. ;-)

**Roguechere- **Thanks you. I am certainly trying.

**Cajuncarzy-** Thanks. We will just have to wait and see. ;-)

**Enchantedlight- **Thank you. Hope you like this one just as much.

CLASSROOM MOMENTS

Rogue made it to her class just in time, but Remy was late. In fact, just as she finished her lecture and was about to send the students to work on their projects, she saw Remy just outside the door. In fact, he wasn't alone. He was standing outside with Ororo when she flat out kissed him on the lips and walked off. Remy's eyes caught hers just as he walked into class, knowing exactly what she saw. She quickly turned away and went into the office to put on her coveralls so that she could help some of the students. But Remy followed close behind, making it seem like he was heading into the bathroom but then quickly turned into the office.

"Can Ah help ya?" Rogue asked him as she zipped up and started to put her hair into a ponytail.

"Well-"

"Don't start with meh, Ah'm serious. Is there somethin' ya need or can ya get out'ta mah way?" Remy merely smirked.

"Jealous mon chere?" Rogue's eyes quickly narrowed as she put her hands on her hips.

"What do Ah have ta beh jealous 'bout? What ya do in ya spare time is ya problem."

"Problem? Remy doesn't have a problem. Do you have a _problem_ Rogue?" He asked her as he moved towards her. She stepped back.

"No. Whay would Ah?"

"Well, after yesterday-"

"After yesterday nothin'! Ah should'a nevah saved ya life." she ranted and turned away from him. He stalked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't know dat ya couldn't have chere. Remy still remembers dat belle face ya made after you gave him CPR." There was a slight hitch in her breath as she turned back to face him.

"You didn't tell anybody 'bout that, did ya?"

"Non."

"If ya do-" Remy threw his arms up in mock innocense.

"Chere, Remy already knew your secret. Why would he tell somebody dat now?"

"Whay bring it up?" she rebuted. He put his hands on her hips and enclosed the distance between them.

"Why not chere?" Then Rogue did something that not even she saw coming. She kissed him. She had no idea what she was thinking and she didn't care, she just enjoyed that feeling again. Just as the kiss became all the more passionate, there was a knock on the door. Rogue quickly jumped back, completely out of breath. She quickly fixed her appearance and opened the door just enough that whoever it was would not see Remy, who was grinning wickedly. It was none other than Jamie.

"Miss Rogue, I need some help with the carborator. I'm not quite sure what's wrong." Rogue nodded and followed Jamie out. Remy stayed behind and peeked through the blinds watching the two walk back into class. Just before she turned the corner she looked back towards the office. Remy smirked knowingly.

"You gonna be all Remy's soon enough."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. Just thought it was a good place to stop. :-)


	24. Lessons

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks you. Hope you like this one too. :-)

**Tammy-** Nope, not at all. ;-) No, that would be too easy on her. Glad you liked it.

**IvyZoe- **A little bit of everything. ;-) Don't worry, I am definitely getting to that part.

LESSONS

Rogue was more than relieved that Remy hadn't waited for her after class, but she still had to deal with Logan. So she took her time getting to the women's locker rooms to change into her uniform. She knew how much it bothered him when people were late, but at this point she didn't care. He cornered her into this by using the Professor and didn't even have the nerve to tell her that he was back. When she entered the Danger Room, she was greeted by a room full of students as well as an angry Logan. There were some people in the control room, but she couldn't quite make out who it was, since they had the lights dimed.

"This some sorta trainin' exercise or somethin' sug?" she asked Logan casually. He just grinned.

"Something like that. Since you're late, you missed the team excercises."

"Oh, Ah am so sorry." she drawled sarcastically.

"That's alright darlin', you're just in time to teach these kids something." Rogue barely had enough time to notice the room changing, as the students stepped back and a familiar _snikt_ was heard. Rogue stood there waiting for him to make the first move. Logan began to circle her, so she followed suit. She was able to dodge each of his attacks, just as he was able to do so with hers. He had taught her many of the moves that he showed her, but she was pulling out moves that he had never seen her do before, not even out in the field. But she kept taunting him. She was acting strangely, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. She was enjoying the fight, as if relieving herself of something, but what?

Their fighting had gone on so long that both had lost track of time, but neither of them had even broken a sweat. Scott called down from the control room, "That's enough." It took a minute for them to stop, but then both backed away from each other slowly and sent death glares towards that room above them. The lights were on up there, and it looked like most of the team was up there watching them, including Ororo and Remy. Rogue was all the more angered.

"Logan, dismiss the class. We have a visitor." Scott told them. Rogue left before Logan could try to talk to her. She walked up to the control room and was a little bit taken back to find Magneto, but young, like her age. Logan wasn't far behind her and was already about to attack when the Professor intervened.

"Logan, that is unnecessary."

"What is _he _doing here?" he growled out.

"X-men, this is Joseph. He will be staying with us for a little while. He seems to have some type of amnesia." Rogue quickly changed her demeanor and tried to calm Logan down before he did something that they might all regret. Remy, on the other hand, was sitting over by Ororo but he couldn't help but notice how Joseph was staring at Rogue. As the Professor was explaining the situation, Ororo noticed Remy becoming tense even though he hardly showed any change in emotion, almost seeming careless, but she knew better. She gently nudged him.

"Are you alright Remy?" she whispered.

"Fine." he told her a bit too sternly. Rogue was having a much harder time.

"Logan, calm down. If the Professor trusts him."she whispered to him.

"You know this ain't right darlin'. He's one of our most powerful enemies."

"It doesn't mean carve the man a new hole right here and now. Give him a chance."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." She smiled at him.

"No, it doesn't. It also doesn't mean that we can't keep an eye on him." Then she winked at him. She turned back to the Professor's discussion, knowing very well how long Joseph had been staring at her. She looked right back at him and smiled, making him a little bit flustered. Then almost sent Remy into a complete frenzy as he was completely losing his cool clutching the sides of his chair. Rogue noticed Remy in the corner of her eye and loved every bit of it. She was getting everything she wanted at once. She had calmed Logan down, well as much as possible at this point, which meant that there wouldn't be any more lecturing anytime soon. But she was also getting under Remy's skin more than he had done to her, and after all he's been putting her through, he deserved it. She didn't know what was up with him and Storm, but that wasn't her problem right now. In fact, she was perfectly content with flirting from across the room with a man without memories.

_'This is gonna beh more fun than Ah thought.' _After all was said and done, the Professor asked if anyone would be willing to show Joseph around and to his room. Needless to say, not everyone jumped out of their seat and once. However, Rogue did speak up.

"Professor, Ah wouldn't mind." she told him, without even taking her eyes off of Joseph, giving him a seductive smile.

"Professor, maybe one of da men would be better equipped to do it." Remy chimed in. Rogue knew exactly what he was up to a sent a dirty look his way.

"Ah, am more equipped than most men heah sugah." she told him with a false sweetness.

"I am sure Rogue can handle showing Joseph around Remy, but thank you for your concern." Then the Professor dismissed everyone. Rogue stood up and sauntered over to Joseph, allowing him to take her arm as she went to give him a guided tour of the mansion. As she left the room, she completely ignored Remy and gave Logan a little wink.

"So ya can't remembah anythin'?"

"No."

"Well this ain't gonna beh much of a tour, since ya ain't a full-fledged membah yet."

"So is this what southern hospitality is?"

"Wouldn't ya lahke ta know."


	25. Night Out

**Bored247- **Thanks. LOL. I can just imagine marshmallow men dancing. :-) More you shall have.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you so much. Here you go.

**Crazycajun- **LOL. Thanks. Maybe. ;-)

**Sen-** LOL. Glad you did. Way ahead of you there. ;-) Thanks.

**Shira's Song- **LOL. Thanks you. Yeah, she can't be easy. ;-) Definitely no worries about Joe, so please don't scream. ;-) I will be getting into that kiss with Storm a little more later. Glad you liked it though. Always good to hear from you.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Yeah, hope you like this one.

NIGHT OUT

Remy couldn't handle how Joseph was just about all over her, even though he knew that he couldn't touch her. He kept telling himself that is was just another woman, but then he would contradicte himself with she's his woman. But Rogue was no man's, just as she had told him before._ 'Dis jealousy, 'cause it's overrated.'_

After Rogue finally showed Joseph to his room, she went back to her own. But Remy couldn't help but wonder what was going on for the good twenty minutes before she left his room. He wasn't ready to confront her about it, so he just continued to follow her whether she knew it or not. It didn't take her long to come back out into the hallway, but Remy nearly dropped his jaw when she did. He couldn't believe it at all. She was wearing a tight black dress that barely covered her body. But she obviously used a small jacket, gloves and pantyhose to cover whatever wasn't covered. Didn't matter though, since the dress didn't leave much to the imagination. Remy pulled himself out of his daze and tried to head her off.

"Where ya goin' chere?" She raised her eyebrow, looking rather annoyed at him.

"Ah don't believe that would beh any or ya business." Remy was quite taken back by her demeanor, especially after the way things went in class.

"You be alright Rogue?" she just smiled sweetly.

"Nevah bettah." then she slid into the seat of her car and took off before Remy had a chance to say anything else. Remy took a deep breath and looked at his options. Right now, he could get on his bike and follow this woman who, even when he thinks that he's a step closer to his goal shows him how far he is, go find a place for a good drink and an easy lay, or go back inside and find out more about this Joseph character. Then he laughed at himself, like he would let this woman get the best of him, to let her off so easy.

Rogue just drove around looking for some place that she could use just to get away from the mansion right now. She needed some freedom, maybe a drink and to dance. Ever since the mission it was like she was being suffocated. Sure, she had everyone starting to seem like they really care for her, but they were adding it on a little bit thick. Then there was dealing with Logan, who finally backed off. Although, it was a nice workout. It's been a while since she had used so many moves like that. Remy, what a jerk. One moment he seemed so sincere, then he was all about the game again. The game where he just wanted to use her like all the other women she was sure he had done for a night. But the look on his face when she was with Joseph, that was worth all that she put up with. She knew that Remy was following them around, how could she not, she knew him. In fact, she stayed in Joseph's room for as long as she did just to bug him.

Being in there was a whole different story. Joseph nearly put her to sleep, and not in a good way. He literally bored her to death. She could have sworn she felt her heart stop. There was no way that she wanted him pawing at her. What is it with men and having something they know they can't have? It's not like anyone ever really thought about her feelings. What, did Remy really think that she would just fall to his every charm. Although, she was curious as to what came over her in class. Was she falling for it, or did he use his _charm_ on her? What did it matter, she got him good. Finally, Rogue found a club that she thought she could handle, or could handle her.

Remy tried his best to catch up to her, but was having some trouble with it since it didn't seem like she knew where she was going. But just as he was about to give up, he noticed her car parked by a club. Remy smiled to himself and headed inside. It was pretty busy, but not too bad since it was still a bit early. But it didn't take long for him to find her since she was in the middle of the dance floor going at it by herself. Remy couldn't do anything but watch. He could have sworn this woman had some other powers to be having this kind of effect on him.She was beautiful, intelligent, and knew his every move, but he had to have her. As the song stopped, she slowly stopped dancing and turned in his direction, slowly opening her eyes. They were like emerald magnets drawing him in to a point where he couldn't get enough. Then she smirked and winked before she walked back towards the bar. Of course, he followed.

"Dis don't seem like ya kind'a place chere." Licking her lips after she took a sip of her drink put him in a trance.

"Doesn't mattah, Ah'm here ain't Ah? But whay ya here sug?"

"Think dat be obvious, non." Rogue snorted, then leaned over the table just a bit and Remy couldn't control where his eyes were headed.

"Wouldn't Ororo beh a lil bit jealous?" she asked him seductively and sat back in her seat.

"Non, why Stormy be jealous?"

"Well the two of ya seemed a bit cozy there in the hall." Remy smirked.

"Dat mean you jealous?" Rogue smirked back.

"What exactly would Ah have ta beh jealous of sugah? Ah wasn't the one followin' ya 'round the mansion."

"Just watchin' out for you."  
"Uh huh. What is it ya really want Remy? Ya borin' meh. Ah came heah lookin' for a _good_ time."

"Why is it dat a belle femme like you always think dat an homme like moi always want somethin'?"

"'Cause ya do, else ya wouldn't beh heah now would ya? Ta go through all the trouble of followin' meh."

"Dere be an awful lot of things Remy wants chere."

"Don't play clueless with meh sug, Ah ain't one of ya bimbos. What is it ya want from meh?" Remy gave her a good once over.

"Maybe we make some type of arrangement." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah ain't sleepin' with ya."

"How 'bout dinner."

"Do Ah have a choice?" She asked, knowing his game, having a point of her own.

"Oui, mais, it benefit da both of us if you say oui." Rogue scooted herself close to him and whispered seductively, "How would it benefit meh."

"Well, fer starters, Remy keep dat secret of yours locked tight."

"Blackmail?" she asked him plainly. He just shrugged, but she laughed.

"Ya wanna blackmail someone who can look through her mind and see ya life?"

"Not to the team, ta Joseph." Rogue thought about it for a minute. He really was clueless about how she felt about Joseph. She was shocked, how could he really miss that. Maybe this could work to her benefit. But she would not make this easy for him.

"An' what if Ah choose ta tell _Stormy _somethin'?"

"Go 'head. Don't have no secrets wit dat femme."

"Ah'm sure ya don't." she told him sarcastically. "But how will she feel when she finds out that we are goin' out on a _date_."

"Worried 'bout a lil kiss chere?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"More lahke all types of skin contact." she told him sweetly.

"No worries, dat was just friendly. She be thankin' Remy for some help wit somethin' personal."

"It sure did look friendly." Remy didn't answer her.

"How sure are ya that ya can handle a woman lahke meh? Where is it that ya wanna beh taken meh?" Remy simply smirked but closed some of the space between the two.

"Chere, Remy can handle _anythin'_ you got. 'Sides, you don't like surprises?" Rogue stared down into her drink as if she was thinking about it. Then she slowly lifted her gaze to his red on black eyes as she gave a slight smile.

"Sure Ah do." Remy took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a light kiss upon it.

"Now a good time chere?" She just looked at him curiously.

"Right now?"

"Oui." Rogue nodded and grabbed her things following Remy out of the club as he did not let go of her hand.


	26. Night Out, Part 2

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **LOL. Thanks. I understand, we all get busy. Naw, none of your reviews are pointless. Glad you are enjoying it. :-)

**IvyZoe-** LOL. Yeah, it can be nice. Thanks. You are exactly right. Jealousy is the key here. Happy you liked it.

**Roguechere- **Thanks. I am certainly trying. :-)

**Bored247-** LOL. Definitely, so here you go. You're too kind. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks so much. Here you go. :-)

**Cajuncrazy-** Thanks, you're too kind. :-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Not a problem. :-)

**Tammy-** LOL. Yeah, he set it up. But don't worry, I'm getting to that part. Glad you're **enjoying it. :-)**

**Shira's Song-** Thanks so much. Yeah, it almost seems wrong, almost. :-) To answer your question, it has to do with his master plan. He knows it, but he wants her to think she has the upper hand. ;-) LOL. Thanks, you are way too kind. Did check out the new fic. Very nice. As I write, I'm waiting for one of your updates. ;-)

NIGHT OUT – Part 2

Remy brought her to his bike, which she looked at skeptically. Like she was getting on that thing, wearing what she was wearing. She looked at him, who of course was smirking at her, and put her hand on her hip, using the other hand to point at his bike.

"Ya really think Ah'm getting on that?"

"Quoi?"

"There ain't no way Ah'm getting on that wearin' this." He was in a slight daze as he looked her over. She could see his eyes burning through his sunglasses and smacked him in the arm.

"What dat for chere?" he asked her as he rubbed his arm.

"Lahke ya don't know." she smirked at him and then turned around and walked away.

"Thought we had an understandin' chere?" he called out to her.

"Ah ain't ridin' on the back of that. Just 'cause Ah ain't a lady don't mean that Ah don't expect ta beh treated lahke one." She told him as he began to follow her to her car. Rogue stood by her car and tossed him the keys.

"Ah'm sure that ya don't need 'um, but Ah would feel better 'bout it." Then she slid into the passengers side.

"Old habits die hard, non."

"Cajun, if this car ain't movin' in the next two seconds Ah'm leavin'. Ya borin' meh." she told him plainly. Remy's smirk grew, but he quickly jumped into the car and started it up.

"We just gonna have ta change dat, non?"

While Remy was driving, he couldn't help his eyes from wondering from the road just to get a glimpse at what she was wearing. She wasn't paying attention as she just stared outside, but he knew that she could feel his eyes on her. He knew all about playing hard to get, it's just that most women didn't hold out this long with him. Sure, she had secrets, but how would one night kill her? Why didn't she ever just give in. Even on the island? It didn't take long for them to get where they were going. Remy parked the car and went to help Rogue out of the car.

"What is all of this?" she asked, pointing at the restaurant before her. He just smiled and shrugged as he led her towards it. It was beautiful, a quaint little thing right next to a lake. Remy chose a seat outside for them. Neither said a word until after they had ordered. Feeling his eyes on her once more, Rogue looked up at him.

"What is it exactly that ya want from meh?"

"At de moment?" he asked her making it seem as if he was really thinking about her question. "Just ta get ta know you bettter chere."

"An' all of this is necessary ta get ta know meh?"

"Well Remy tried other ways but da femme always turn him down." he told her with a wink. She just rolled her eyes and turned herself to get a better look at the lake.

"Tres belle, non?"

"Mmhmm." They stayed that way until their food arrived. In fact, not much was said through dinner either. Rogue tried to dodge most of his questions, though he did his best to try and not ask anything to deep in her past, knowing that Ms. Marvel and Mystique were sore spots. Although, he did notice that she did start to become more comfortable with him. While he paid for the meal and waited for an extra bottle of wine, Rogue made her way down to the lake.

When he found her, she was holding her shoes, standing ankle deep into the water just staring up at the moon, as a slight breeze blew through her hair. He called out to her, so she slowly turned around just enough to see him. Seeing her like that made him feel like he was hypnotized. He couldn't move, just watch her. Then she turned back around. Remy pulled off his sunglasses and headed down to meet her with his newfound bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Chere?" he nearly whispered from behind her. She turned around fully this time, but it was her turn to feel as if she was hypnotized, being drawn into those eyes of his. Even though she was shocked the first time she had ever seen those eyes, she adored them just the same. There was nothing else like them.

"Je desole chere. Didn't mean ta scare you."

"Ya didn't."

"Care for a drink." he held up the bottle and the two glasses. She smiled.

"Now if ya couldn't get me inta ya bed the first time tryin' ta get meh drunk, what makes ya think that will happen this time?"

"Always lookin' for da worst in Remy chere." he faked being hurt by the comment.

"What should Ah beh lookin' for?"

"Remy gonna have to show you." He grabbed her hand and led her to a soft patch of grass not far from there. He laid his trench coat down for her to sit on it and poured them some wine.

"You and me, we a lot alike chere."

"How's that? 'Sides a whole lot'ta secrets."

"Of all people chere, Remy would have thought you be da first ta notice, wit Remy in your head an' all."

"Enlighten meh."

"Neither of us stop 'til we get what we want."

"What are ya tryin' ta say swamp rat?" she asked him a bit annoyed.

"Nothin' bad meant by it chere. Just we both stubborn."

"How is it ya think ya know so much 'bout meh?"

"You seriously rather have dat Joseph over Remy?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Maybe." she purred.

"Pourquoi?"

"If Ah wanted a real relationship, don't ya think that ya would beh the last person ta ask sugah? Even if ya were the last man on Earth, ya would still beh lookin' for othah options. Ya not a one woman man. In fact ya flaunt it."

"Don't mean dat if Remy met da right woman-"

"Now that's a load. No one can change ya, only you. 'Sides, it's obvious that not even Storm could change that."

"Now Remy told you 'bout dat." Faking an attempt at remembering, Rogue answered, "Oh, yeah, Ah forgot, just friends. Or is that what ya tell all the women aftah ya get what ya want."

"Low blow chere. Even for you." Rogue just smirked.

"No Remy, not even for me. Ya would be surprised what Ah'm capable of."

"Non, Remy wouldn't. In fact he would love to find out." Rogue sat upright, slightly disgusted, but intrigued although she would never let him know that.

"Don't ya evah think 'bout anythin' othah than sex?"

"Oui." Rogue laughed.

"Oh yeah? What are ya thinkin' 'bout right now?" Remy just smirked.

"Right now don't count." he told her making her laugh all the harder. He just watched her as she did.

"What?" she asked, noticing his piercing stare.

"You should do dat more often." Rogue raised her eyebrow.

"Laugh."

"Ah laugh."

"Not 'nough."

"Remy-" knowing what she was about to say, he quickly changed the subject.

"Chere, you seriously don't think dat Remy could ever want just one woman?"

"The day that happens-"

" You would kiss Remy."

"Sure, 'cause it ain't gonna happen."

"We see 'bout dat chere."

"Really, an' who will this _lucky _woman beh?"

"Think dat be obvious, non."


	27. Late Nights

**Tammy- **Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this one just as much. :-)

**They-Call-Me-Orange- **Thanks. LOL. Was afraid it wouldn't work as much as I thought it would, but happy to know it did. :-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc-** Hope this was quick enough for you. ;-)

**Roguechere- **Thanks. Yeah, couldn't help myself. :-)

**Bored247- **LOL. Yeah. Thank you so much. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, here's some more. :-)

**IvyZoe- **Thanks. LOL. Oh, you will soon, promise. :-)

**Sen-** LOL. Thanks, glad you liked it. Enjoy some more. :-)

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Yeah, car keys to a thief seems a little redundant. Yeah, who wouldn't want to give into those charms. ;-) Thanks. Yeah, and it might take a while. Enjoy. :-)

**Nettlez-** Thanks...hope you get through it. Love to know what you think. Haven't heard from you too much lately. :-)

LATE NIGHTS

Rogue woke up with a weird feeling. She calmly sat up and looked around her dark room, noticing that her window had been opened, even though she had closed it before she went to bed, she was sure of it. So she gently pulled the covers off of herself and pushed them aside as she put her bare feet onto the floor. Wearing only a black tank top and matching underwear she quietly made her way to the window with a small breeze hitting her ever so slightly. The window made a small noise a she closed it, a noise that wasn't exactly familiar. Rogue quickly turned around as her eyes searched the room, until she saw it. There were a pair of glowing ruby eyes piercing the dark. She looked at those eyes in confusion as the owner of them was completely engulfed in the darkness of the room.

"Remy?" she whispered. But he did not answer, just took a step towards her so that she could see him better. So she took a step towards him.

"What'cha doin' here?" but still he did not answer her. Instead he just took another step closer towards her. But this time she did not do the same. None of this made any sense. He came closer and closer to her until they were nearly touching, his eyes never leaving hers. Remy's placed his hands on her hips.

Rogue was more than confused, but she enjoyed the feelings she had when she was around him. It had been a long time since a man made her feel the way that he did, whether he was trying to or not. It was like she was the only woman in the room, no matter who the other women in that room were. Not that she didn't have confidence in herself, but she felt the same way on the island, where she was the only woman there. Not that she would ever admit it, but she was starting to fall for it all. No matter what, though, she wasn't going to let him win, she wouldn't let her emotions rule her. That happened before, never again. Getting emotional only made things worse. It's how she ended up in this mess anyhow. Not just in her room with this man, but with Ms. Marvel's powers, with the X-men, even when she joined Mystique.

But all of her thoughts left her mind as his lips crashed down upon hers. All of her inhibitions went with them. She allowed her hands to do as they pleased, which ended up roaming his chest. What a nice chest it was. But it didn't end there. She couldn't help herself, she wanted this more than she ever imagined. She pushed him onto the bed, and mimicking the smirk that he was giving her, she jumped right on top of him. Watching him wince a little bit, she couldn't help but giggle. But hearing her do so only caused his smirk to broaden as he pulled her into him kissing her again. This time, it was his turn to have his hands roam her body, and that they did. As soon as his hand touched her butt, she jumped back as if returning to the real world.

"What's goin' on?" she asked him, straightening herself out. Remy didn't answer, just laid his head back onto her bed.

"Remy?" she asked again. He pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"Chere?" he mimicked her tone.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothin' 'pparently." he told her a little bitterly. Then he stood up and made his way toward her.

"What is it dat you want Rogue?"

"What'cha mean?" He touched her face softly.

"What is it dat _you_ want chere?" Then out of nowhere he flat out disappeared. Her hand passed through where he had just been standing, trying to piece together what was going on. The whole room went pitch black. Then she heard it, a faint whisper.

"Wake up chere. Go back to real life. Just think 'bout it." and that she did. She woke up in a panic, sitting straight up in her bed. Everything was just as she had remembered it, the window was even still closed. She walked into her bathroom and threw some cold water in her face. Then she grabbed a towel and wiped it off. But when she looked up into the mirror she jumped and gasped. It was a very concerned Remy standing right behind her looking at her through the mirror.

"Sorry chere. Didn't mean ta scare ya." She quickly turned around, trying to desperately cover herself with the small hand towel.

"What'cha doin' here?" He just shrugged.

"Felt like somethin' wrong. You ok?"

"Fahne." she told him bitterly. He just smirked as he looked her over.

"What be da point in dat? Not like Remy never seen it 'fore." he told her pointing to the towel. She looked at him, a slight hitch in her breath when she had just noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of pants. So she threw the towel at him.

"What? Ya expect meh ta not try an' cover mahself when somebody sneaks up on meh in mah own room, in the middle of tha night?" she told him as she walked past him and sat on her bed, desperately trying to avoid eye contact, as she remembered the dream or whatever it was that she had awaken from. Remy put the towel back on the counter and walked over to her. He actually seemed concerned.

"You really ok?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fahne. What's it ta ya?"

"Femmes don't usually wake up in da middle of da night and splash demselves wit cold water for no reason." she looked up at him now, raising her eyebrow.

"Ya actually stay 'round long 'nough ta find this out yaself swamp rat?" she had felt bad after she said it, seeing his expression change.

"Since ya good." he told her and headed towards the door. Rogue sighed.

"Remy," she whispered just before he opened the door, "Ah'm sorry. Ah really am fahne." He nodded and smiled at her just before he left. Rogue fell back onto her mattress. But then she remembered those words, what does she want?

_Can't believe all the reviews I am getting for this. Hope everybody really is enjoying it. Go ahead, review some more...hit that button, I dare you. ;-)_


	28. Rogue Dilemmas

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks. How could I let you down? ;-) You're t**oo kind.**

**Roguechere-** Mwa hahaha. ;-) No, really, I don't know. I sure hope you do like it.

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. LOL. Yeah that made sense. But don't worry, it was all about Remy being his sneaky self. ;-)

**Tammy- **Yeah, it was definitely a dream. Glad you are enjoying it. But Gambit wasn't being as sweet as it seemed. The truth comes out. He's up to something.

**Nettlez-**Thanks. Completely understand. In fact I'm taking off myself here next week. But I will definitely try to update from there. Yeah, I remember that too, but its still hard to believe that.

**Bored247- **Thanks. Sorry about that, but I made sure that you could find out by the end of it. Besides, her completely giving in that fast, yeah its a dream. ;-) Definitely don't want that. No angry armys of marshmallow men. Scary thought. :-)

**Shira's Song-** Thanks. But I pass the torch...I'm updating. LOL. ;-) Too good, got it in one about the dream. He's definitely up to something. LOL. So glad you liked it. You want more, huh? Where's my update. LOL.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks so much. Happy to oblige. :-)

ROGUE DILEMMAS

Rogue had a hard time sleeping through the rest of the night, so she finally decided to get up around five thirty, and start her day, seeing as there was no way she was able to sleep. So, she threw on a pair of sweat pants, some sneakers, and a thin jacket and headed to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Logan sitting there reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, but she was a little bit shocked to see Ororo there with him. But Ororo ignored her, so she did the same. Rogue grabbed a cup of coffee, not being able to do much without her caffeine fix. She quickly drank it and headed for the front door to go for a jog.

Remy was having some trouble of his own. When he returned to his room, thinking that he might have made some progress with Rogue, he found Ororo in his room. She was barely covered and laying on his bed. He understood what she was doing, and sure she was beautiful, but that is not at all what he wanted.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter. What you doin' here Stormy?" She slowly sat up and looked him over with a coy smile.

"What does it look like?" Remy let out a deep breath.

"Chere, Remy told you dis not what he wanted." She began to finger her hair as she stood and began to walk towards him.

"Are you sure? Or is it something else? Someone you can't have? There's no point Remy. You don't know her like we do. She doesn't know you like I do." She told him as she put a hand on his chest and slowly let it fall down towards his pants. But just as she touched his pants he grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Don't concern ya Stormy. You know dat dis is not somethin' Remy be wantin'. We friends, dats all chere. Take it or leave it." He let go of her and walked away. She turned to him in a huff.

"You will be sorry. She would never make you happy, not like I would. I won't wait for you forever. Not while she toys with you like you do with her." then she quickly turned away and headed out the door. Remy just crashed onto his bed and fell asleep for as long as he could, desperately trying to forget all that just happened. Well, not all of it. Rogue was definitely something. He hadn't expected her to wake up so fast. Even in her own dream, she was able to turn him down even in her own dream. She was definitely a mystery. She had a strong mind, but he had no idea how strong if she could fight his empathy like that. He only sent the emotions to her, but he had no idea how well it worked until he saw the way she looked at him. He would have her, one way or another, before Joseph attempted to sink his claws into her.

While Rogue was out jogging, something was wrong and she knew it. She was in a park not too far from the mansion, and being how early it was, there was nobody there. So she stopped and looked around. Still nothing. She acted as if she was bending down to tie her shoes when someone jumped out and tried to grab her from behind, but she saw this coming and quickly tucked herself down and rolled just out of her attackers way. As soon as she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. The attacker just stood there smiling at her, but then held out a hand to help her up.

"Momma," she nearly growled out, "what'cha doin' heah?" Mystique just smiled as she stood in a disguise that she used to commonly use around her daughter to make herself appear normal.

"What? A mother can't come and visit her daughter? Even if the girl completely disowns you?"

"Ah don't have time for this." she told her and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Rogue, please." Rogue looked her over skeptically.

"I need your help."

When Remy finally decided to get out of bed, it had been a few hours, but not too long since he couldn't seem to get Rogue out of his head. This was not a normal occurance for him. Women were something that he didn't think about like this. But he understood that it was because she was different, an enigma. He couldn't understand her. Everything about her was a secret from somebody, whether it was him or the X-men. He knew he had to have her just to get her out of his system. As soon as he was downstairs he heard the front door slam. He winced and went to see what was going on. But all he found was Rogue walking far ahead of him, so he followed. She walked right into the Danger Room and just went crazy.

Remy stood there in the control room watching her. She was completely oblivious to him, but he could feel the surge of emotions running through her. It was like she had taken on the weight of the world, but above all she was angry. He noticed that she had the controls set as high as they could go, on a team level. But she went after everything that moved in the simulation: people, sentinels, mutants, aliens, automatic weapons, the whole arsenal. It was like she was born to fight. He couldn't help but admire, she was so intriguing. But then somebody shot her in the back at full blast. She flew straight into a wall, leaving a large dent as she slide down it. Her clothes were nothing but rags. He tried desperately to turn off the simulation, but he couldn't, he didn't know the controls too well. So he ran down there trying to help her.

She wasn't knocked out, in fact she got right back up, after rubbing her head, and went at her attackers at once. But that didn't matter to him, he threw as many cards as he could, charging them as fast as he could, in an attempt to reach her. He called out to her but knew that she couldn't hear him over the noise. Just before he reached her, the simulation was shut off. Rogue fell onto her knees, and Remy rushed to her side. But not before he looked up and saw Logan in the control room.

Rogue looked so helpless, so hurt. He wished that he could just do something to stop the pain. All of her emotions were hitting him like a ton of bricks. Finally noticing that she was not alone, she quickly stood up with a blank expression and headed to the locker rooms.

"Chere?" he called out to her, but she refused to answer, leaving him there alone. Once she had showered and dressed, she found Logan waiting outside the locker rooms for her.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin' ta worry 'bout." she told him and tried to walk away. But he stopped her.

"You don't just pull this. What's going on darlin'?" She couldn't bare to look at him.

"She's back." was all she could say and walked away. When Rogue got to her room, she found another unwanted guest waiting for her at the door, Joseph. She groaned inwardly.

"Rogue, I was wondering where you were. Would you like to go and get some breakfast." he asked her a little bit to quickly.

"Na thanks, Ah've been up for a while. Kind'a just wanna lay down an' relax."

"Lunch then." she didn't mind him being persistent, but she wasn't caring for his tone.

"Maybeh." she mumbled and headed into her room. After closing the door, she saw Remy standing near her window. She groaned inwardly once again.

"Does anybody heah evah leave meh alone? What in the sam hell do ya want? Ah ain't goin' ta bed with ya." she told him and collapsed onto her bed. Remy just ignored her ramblings and sat down next to her.

"Chere?"

"Would ya quit callin' meh that!" she told him and then put a pillow over her face.

"Rogue? Whats going on?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Ah get 'nough from everybody else. Don't need it from ya too." she replied as she sat straight up in anger looking straight into his covered eyes. Then she looked him over strangely, and took his glasses off and threw them.

"Don't see much use in that. You really think that ya eyes scare meh." he just smirked. Then he touched the side of her face.

"Rogue, where you go dis mornin'?" she just sighed.

"Joggin'. What, it wasn't obvious? I completely destroyed a perfectly good joggin' suit." then she laughed. It caught him totally by surprise. He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"If dere be somethin' dat you need, Remy's here." Then she broke out into a fit of giggles and stood up.

"Yeah, Ah need meanin'less sex with a guy Ah found sneakin' inta mah room this mornin'." she told him sarcastically. He was completely taken back now. That's not exactly what he meant.

"Sugah, ya just a hopeless romantic, aren't ya?"


	29. Men

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Thanks. I know, I'm sorry. :-) I'm wrong for leaving you hanging like that...but you're still interested, right? ;-)

**Bored247-** Thanks. LOL. You know I can't handle begging. ;-)

**Nettlez- **LOL. I know, it always has to give you trouble with something, doesn't it? Thanks. LOL. That's too nice to hear. :-)

**IvyZoe-** Thanks. LOL. Yeah, thought I'd try something a little bit different with her. Hopefully not too out of character. I remember her coming on to him in X-treme X-men.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you, as always. Enjoy some more.

**Roguechere-** LOL. Just sounds right. ;-)

**Tammy-** Now that would be giving it away. LOL. Almost seems wrong that he would go to sleep, doesn't it. ;-)

**Shira's Song-** LOL. Thanks. Don't worry, the kissing will be explained a little more later. I'm pretty sure she has a lot of names along those lines. ;-) No, you're right, but he might be getting there little by little. Baby steps. ;-) Yeah, well you used one of those dirty tricks on me too. I feel so guilty, here is my update...so TAG you're it. LOL. But that's definitely true.

MEN

Remy made his way over to her.

"Remy be anythin' you want him to be chere." he told her in a low, husky tone. She lifted a brow and looked him over.

"Ah'm sure ya would, if not for just one night." she told him quite seriously. He almost felt offended, but enjoyed their banter. He continued to smirk as he slightly shrugged.

"What be wrong wit dat?" he asked as he used his fingers to make a trail down her face to her neck. Then he slowly kissed her, loving the simple feel of her skin. It was almost wrong to be able to touch her.

"Maybe it be for more den one night, non?"

"As much as Ah need somethin' ta rid mah mind of these thoughts, Ah highly doubt ya the one who can do that." she told him smiling sweetly. She stepped back, not trusting him, nor herself at this point. The way he touched her, spoke to her, it just made her want him more, as if his body wasn't enough.

"Now, unless ya got a real reason ta beh in heah, sug, Ah suggest ya go find somebody else ta be ya lady of the night." she told him as she turned away from him, wishing he would just go. She had enough to deal with right now. Right now, she was vunerable and she wasn't going to let him get to her, not fully. He couldn't win. Suddenly, Rogue felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as she stared out the window.

"Chere," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"What's got ya so worked up?" He almost sounded discreet, but she just kept reminding herself that he was just a player playing the ultimate goal, gain the untouchable. Even if he could touch her physically, he couldn't get her body. She knew that had to drive him crazy. Rogue couldn't help but wonder if he ever would give up.

"Nothin' ta do with ya." Rogue spoke almost bitterly. She just wanted him to go and live her be. Nothing good could ever come from all of this. What is it with men and things they can't have? Would it be any different to Joseph, if she could touch? Obviously, not with Remy. He just wants his one night. What about all of the others that have tried? Could she ever truly be happy? Will Carol ever just leave her alone?

All of this began to stir the voices in her head. Slowly they began to become louder and louder, almost screaming at her. But she couldn't make out any of the words because there was so many of them. Rogue quickly grabbed her head begging for them to stop as she fell on her knees. She couldn't even hear Remy calling out to her. Finally she passed out.

The next thing she knows, she is down in the Med Lab with one too many people in the room arguing, as Beast tries to calm them down. It was as if they were trying to break up something. Rogue stood up, as no one noticed that she was even awake and walked towards the group. She walked up behind Logan and put a gloved hand gently upon his shoulder. He moved aside, as the others slowly began to notice her. When she reached the front of the group, the scene before her was enough to make her gasp. It was Remy and Joseph, fighting.

"What in the sam hell?" she yelled. Both simultaneously stopped and looked at her. Joseph stood up straight and was about to walk closer towards her as he said her name, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Ah don't wanna hear it." she told him calmly, then made her way out of the Lab. Beast followed quickly behind her with Jean.

"Are you alright my dear? You may want to stay down here a while." Rogue stopped dead in her tracks and turned towardst the two, looking at them as if they had lost their minds.

"Hank, do ya really think it's bettah for meh ta stay here with all these crazy people? Ah'm crazy 'nough." He just smiled a toothy grin, understanding her point. But Jean decided to speak up.

"Rogue, we all care about you."

"Then let meh beh. Ah got 'nough on mah own plate than ta have ta babysit." then Rogue turned around and walked into the elevator. Right before the doors closed, Beast called out to her, "Just make sure that you come back and see me later."


	30. Leave Me Alone

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **Glad to hear that. Love your fics too you know. But will definitely do my best with those updates for you. :-)

**IvyZoe- **Yeah, I was trying. Will be explaining the fight here though. Don't worry, Logan will be explained too. ;-) A fight without him doing something almost does seem wrong, doesn't it. ;-) LOL.

LEAVE ME ALONE

Rogue finally reached her room, and couldn't help but enjoy the solitude. Right now she just wanted to be left alone. No crowds, no people, no fighting. But that didn't last long, there was a knock at her door. She groaned as soon as it happened, wishing for whoever it was to magically disappear.

"Rogue?" they called out from the door. She took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Can Ah help ya Ororo?"

"Yes, you certainly can. May I come in?" Rogue forced a smile.  
"If you think it's necessary." she mumbled as she walked back to her bed and layed down next to one of her romance novels. Ororo looked around as if she were surveying the place, almost, looking for something.

"So, what'cha needin'?"

"About downstairs-"

"Ah'm fahne, just a lot on mah mahnd." she added quickly, picking up the book acting as if she were about to read it.

"No, not that. I'm sorry, I might have aggravated the misunderstanding."

"Pardon?" Rogue sat up straight, not quite understanding.

"The fight." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ah could care less 'bout that sug."

"I doubt that. You see, when Gambit brought you downstairs from finding you in your room, I made some accusations-"

"An' came ta appologize."

"Yes, and that Joseph came in while I was doing the accusing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought those things. I mean, it's not like you two could have been doing something with your, um-"

"Powers."

"Yes."

"So you an' Gambit are the new couple." catching on to the whole conversation, she stated rather than questioned.

"No, it's just, um, he's a good friend." she almost sounded sad about it.

"Oh, and ya thought Ah would hurt him?" Rogue stood up asking bitterly.

"Yes, I mean no. That's not at all what I mean Rogue."

"Look," Rogue said and then sighed, "Ororo, Ah understand. But if ya could just give meh some time ta rest, Ah'm_ really _tired. Ya don't have nothin' ta worry 'bout. Ya said it yaself." But just as she opened the door for Ororo to leave her room, she found the exit blocked by two arguing men who she didn't want to see right then. Both men looked as if they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Well, until Remy noticed Storm in Rogue's room. That caught his attention quickly. He didn't know what to think right then, but by the look on Rogue's face, it couldn't be good. Ororo looked back at Rogue and mumbled an 'I'm sorry.' and headed out the door as the two men moved out of the way for her. But just as Storm left, both men looked at the woman before them and simultaneously said, "Rogue?"

She leaned against the doorframe thinking about just slamming the door on them, but knew that she would never get any peace. So she opted to giving them whatever moment they needed to say whatever it was and leaver her alone.

"Yeah?" she asked rather impatiently. Joseph took a step forward.

"Rogue, I just wanted to apologize for what had happened earlier. You shouldn't have had to seen that-"

"An' it shouldn't have happened." but then Remy decided to try and put his two cents in, and Rogue stopped him.

"Chere?"

"Look, Ah'm gonna lay this out straight so that there's no confusion. Ah am untouchable. Have been, will be, forever an' always. Not lahke some man needs ta complicate his life for the lahkes of lil' ol' meh. So whay don't ya two find yaself new love interests and leave meh out'ta whatevah it is ya think this is. Ah am _not _any man's. There is _no_ point ta fight ovah somethin' ya _can't _have. It ain't lahke it makes meh feel any more important. Ah got more than 'nough problems." then she did what she had wanted to do all this time, she stepped back and slammed the door. Then she let out a deep breath as she leaned against the door and slid down it.


	31. Motels

**They-Call-Me-Orange-** LOL. That he may just do. I definitely know what you mean. ;-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. Sounds nice. Wish it was me. LOL. I will definitely try that. Thank you.

**Tammy- **Yeah, she had her part in it. Will be getting to that part later, well, the details. Yeah, Remy get discouraged, LOL. Joseph and Storm are a toss up though. Just have to see once I get there. ;-)

**Bored247- **Thanks. LOL. Don't worry, he won't be a major problem. Maybe just a minor nuisanse.. ;-)

**Roguechere-** oh, the accusation was about Rogue and her man trouble. I was going to try and put more detail into it later. Joseph and Remy aren't exactly friends and Ororo started pointing out things about Remy being around Rogue, getting Joseph riled up and so on.

**Nettlez- **LOL. Ororo is about 29 and Remy is about 26. Thanks.

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you, as always.

_Well, I'm back from vacation, so here I go. If I miss anything, let me know...it's been a while._ ;-) As always, THANK YOU for the TONS of reviews.

MOTELS

Well, here she was again, sitting in her room trying to figure out what to do now. Everything from her past just kept coming back to bite her in the ass. She couldn't risk going out and helping Mystique, but how could she not. She was dying, and she was her mother, adopted or otherwise. She knew she could trust Logan of all the people here, but she couldn't help but wonder why her, why now? She was feeling bad for treating them like that, but come on, fighting over her like animals. Like it would do any good? Sure, it's nice to know that's possible, and what woman wouldn't like that to some degree, but there was no point in it. Rogue was untouchable, especially here in the mansion. Only Remy knew that she was touchable, well, in the way he was looking for and it's not like she enjoyed the thought of him knowing that.

But seriously, what woman wouldn't want a piece of that. She didn't understand what Ororo had exactly done, but she had a good idea. Then she comes into her room to appologize and it felt more like she was just making sure that she was still untouchable. Maybe she should have given Ororo pointers on how to make herself more interesting to the man know as Gambit...be unavailable. Thinking of this, she couldn't help but laugh. No matter what it meant, she was going to go and help Mystique. She put a good offer on the table, getting rid of Carol, but at what cost. She had made a home here, even if so many disliked her for so long, didn't trust her since she walked through the door. But that was to be expected from someone who could still your thoughts, emotions, powers, soul, life, with a mere touch. Something that she was used to.

Joseph was nice, but getting on her nerves all the more. Starting a fight over her with Remy? Come on. What was the point in that if he couldn't touch her no more than the other man? Then again what was the point of any of it. Sure, she could admit it, he was very handsome, but past that, there wasn't much to him. Remy, Remy...well, he was Remy. Hot as ever, especially since she is still reminded of how he looked on that island. How many times has she wished she never left that island? Sure she didn't trust him, or think much of him, at first...but now, now he's changed. Not much, that's for sure, but whatever it is makes her want to let her guard down all the more. But there was always the stubborn streak. They both had it, she didn't want to give in and he wouldn't give up. Two hard heads running at each other, it was only a matter of time before one broke. She just hoped it wasn't her, but if she helped out momma, then she wouldn't be seeing him much longer. And that, that was a shame.

Remy and Joseph ignored each other, only to have Joseph glare at Remy as he gave his normal non-chalant smirk, as if he knew something he didn't. This only bothered Joseph more. Remy couldn't stay angry at Stormy. But he made sure to point out to her that he wasn't with her. She needed to let go of that. Instead, he opted for finding a better time to talk to Rogue. Sure, it was probably pointless, seeing as how she knew him better than anyone, thanks to that little draining incident on the island, but there was just something about her. She was starting to get to him, and he wasn't sure why. When Stormy had started making points about him spending time with Rogue, then moving on to arguing with him about how far he got with Rogue, physically, it was only a matter of time before someone punched him.

Only thing was, he half expected it to be Logan, but it was Joseph. Logan just stayed by Rogue's side, guarding her until the fight was ending. Even with what was going on, he wanted to be that man, the one who stood over her, watching her. What was wrong with him...watching her? He didn't need to be taking care of anyone, especially a woman. Not since Belladonna did he ever want to be truly close to a woman. He just wanted Rogue because he couldn't have her and it was driving him crazy, right? It had to be. He always made sure that he would never fall for another. There was no point, it would only end up in pain. Remy figured that he needed to rid himself of these thoughts and opted for this to be the time to go and try and talk to her. To _his_ Rogue, because one way or another, she will be his.

Just as he was about to reach her room, he noticed her come out with a small black bag. Normally, he wouldn't hide from her, but there was something about her. She was wearing a black uniform, much like her X-men one. He couldn't help but stare at her curves as he stood hiden in the corner. But there was something else, something emotional. It was like static, but mostly chaotic. He continued to watch her as she walked away from him down the hall. Knowing that she would easily figure out what he was doing, he kept his distance, only making sure that he could see what she was doing.

She made it downstairs without running into anyone, and headed into the garage. Then she threw her bag into her car and took off as fast as she could. Seeing his opportunity, Remy hopped onto his bike and took off after her. Whatever was going on, he needed to know. It peeked his curiousity to no end, but when did this woman not do that to him. She didn't stop until she reached the outskirts of the city and stopped at some little motel. He noted what room she went into to, and then decided to check himself in. While the guy was checking him in, he found that Rogue had used the name Anna-Marie Darkholme.

Once he headed to his room, he noticed that Rogue was leaving. Well, sort of, she was walking to a small diner across the street. Once inside, he sat down as far away as he could from Rogue. Suddenly, a waitress came up to him and handed him a glass of bourbon. He looked at her slightly puzzled.

"It came from her." she told him as she pointed towards Rogue. Figuring that there was no point in hiding any longer, he made his way over to her booth and sat down across from her. She acted completely oblivious to him, but then spoke to him as she stared blankly out the window.

"What'cha doin' heah?"

"Could ask you da same thing, non?" then she turned to him, just looking at him. Suddenly she raised her hand and took his sunglasses from him. He didn't act surprised or scared, just stared right back at her. It almost seemed as if they were both playing poker.

"You runnin'?" but his only answer was a small laugh. Remy leaned back.

"If dis 'bout what happened-" her face went solemn.

"Ya that concided sugah? Not everythin's 'bout ya." but she couldn't help but smirk. He looked her over for a moment and then leaned towards her.

"Den what's dis all 'bout?"

"What does it mattah? What is it that ya want from meh? Whay follow meh heah without a point? Or do ya have one?" Remy just shrugged.

"Fahne." she told him as she stood up, putting money on the table for her coffee. Just as she was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him for a moment, not angry, but not in the mood for mind games. He didn't say anything so she pulled away from him and headed back to her room.

Just as she was about to open her door, he called out to her. She slowly turned around, but in no way did she expect what hit her. Rogue didn't realize how close he was and his lips came crashing down upon her. She loved the feeling, not wanted to let go. His hands instinctively went to her waist as hers went for the door knob. She refused to let his lips leave her as she grabbed his collar and pulled him in with her, quickly slamming the door behind them.

"Rogue?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Mmhmm."

"Dis what you really want?" he asked her as she quickly tried to undo his shirt. But that question made her stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes went back to his as she saw his red eyes burn with desire.

"Ya projectin'?" He simply smirked and shrugged lightly. She tried to pull away, slightly embarrassed, but he kept her there with his embrace.

"Remy not da only one projectin' chere." he told her in a husky voice that sent chills down her spine as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Maybeh, but then 'gain ya can't be certain those feelin's were for ya." she told him as she winked while she pulled away from him.

"Non?"

"Think what ya want, but it's not lahke ya evah give meh a straight answer. Ah sure don't owe ya one."

"Anna-Marie?"

"Is stalker one of ya more definin' traits?"

"Most femmes find it charmin'."

"Ah ain't most femmes." she told him, trying to mimic his accent. He took another good long look at her.

"That for sure."

"Whay ya here?" he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Where ever dere be a belle femme, Remy is sure to be."

"Oh, so ya here with someone?" she asked him, slightly playfully.

"Oui, it be whoever dis Anna-Marie Darkholme. You know her chere?"

"Does anybody evah really know anybody?" she turned and walked away from him, and peeked out of the window. Sensing her uneasiness he turned to her.

"How 'bout we start over 'gain?" She looked at him, slighty curious.

"Bon nuit chere. Remy LeBeau at your service." he once again took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Ya normally meet strange girls in motel rooms? Oh wait, ya said ya Remy LeBeau. That answers everythin'." she told him playfully.

"Remy meet dis belle femme anywhere she want." Rogue looked him over for a moment and licked her lips.

"Anywhere?" A little shocked by her forwardness, Remy raised his brow. Rogue walked towards him, seductively, and placed her hand inside the open area of his shirt, loving the feeling of his bare chest.


	32. What To Do

**Roguechere- **LOL. Yeah, it only took how many chapters. ;-)

**Princess fairys- **LOL. Glad I could oblige. Thank you.

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc- **LOL. I'm sorry, I think it's become a habit. I didn't even notice. Hope this is quick enough for you...that the wait wasn't too much. ;-)

**Nettlez- **LOL. Yeah, its always hard to tell between the two of them, isn't it. Thanks so much.

**Enchantedlight- **Thank you once again. Enjoy.

**Tammy- **LOL. Thanks, I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out. Glad you liked it.

**Bored247-** LOL. Thank you. Don't worry about the marshmallow, wouldn't want the marshmallow men to get scared even though its a regular one. ;-)

WHAT TO DO

Remy turned over, expecting there to be a beautiful woman next to him, only to find nothing but a cold sheet. He quickly sat up and looked around finding no sight of her at all. Had it all been just a dream? Then it would have been quite the vivid one. No, it couldn't have been, he was still in her motel room. Last night was something that he wouldn't give up for anything. Sure, he finally got his prize, but at what cost? She was no where to be seen. In fact, she was able to out sneak a thief. Remy couldn't help but wonder if she had given into him just so that he would lose her trail, or if she had really just wanted to by using his empathy against him.

"Rogue?" he called out as he stood up. Not receiving an answer, he looked around a little bit, although he knew she had high-tailed it out of there, probably at first light.

He went to the bathroom and showered, but he couldn't keep his mind off of this woman. Sure, last night was the best night that he could ever remember with a woman, and he has had a lot of women. But, something in him was nagging at him. He wanted to find her, he needed to find her. That doesn't sound right, why would he? Rogue was never like any of the other women he had, but why would he be so worried about her. This wasn't the first time he worried about her, but he figured it had to do with the fact that he couldn't win her over. Now that he had her, why was he still so hung over on her? Remy thought about it being that retched 'l' word, but quickly dismissed that thought. He left love when he left Belladonna in the Big Easy.

However, Remy was right about one thing...Rogue was as far away from him as she could get. She wasn't completely sure what got into her last night, but she was sure that if she didn't leave as fast as she could, she might not leave at all. She wasn't feeling vunerable, exactly, but it's not like she was going back to the X-men after this. There was no way she could face them, let alone, if they found out her secrets because of this little solo mission to help Mystique.

There was no doubt about it, she realized last night why women adored that man. Sure, he was charming and sexy to no end, but even if he wasn't, he could definitely change any woman's mind after a night like that. Just thinking about it made her sweat. But it was for one night, and one night only. He wasn't hers, she wasn't his, and that's how it would always be. It's not like he would have wanted anything else so she was sure that he would go back to the X-men or where ever. There would be no reason to follow her now. Not that some part of her wouldn't mind if he did.

Rogue knew where she was going, and she didn't like it one bit. Mystique had left all of the maps and information waiting for her at the motel. She just wished that she didn't have to do this. It wasn't fair. She should just let her die. Would she have been able to? Would Mystique have done that to her? But tonight was the best night, besides she needed the cure fast. Each time she tried to shift her appearance, the virus spread, and she couldn't hold the shape long.

So she flew over the compound and found a nice place to watch the guards and such. She would have to wait there until dusk, at least. But at least, by then she would have everything down. She would know the cracks in their system, it wouldn't be hard. In the end, she would have her own cure, a cure against Carol herself. No more worries, no more problems, no more headaches.

Remy had been searching for Rogue all day. The only way that he knew to find her was to ask around. It wasn't to common to see a woman with white streaks in her hair, especially in her twenty's. But that didn't make his search much easier, since the woman could fly. After so many difficult hours of searching, he finally came across the weird compound. It wasn't military, but something seemed oddly familiar, something that wasn't right. He couldn't quite place it though. So, being the Prince of Thieves, he went sneaking around.

Thats when he saw it. Something moved in the brush, a few yards ahead. Then he saw her stand up, as he hid in the darkness of the trees. She quickly and quietly made her way across the grass and into the compound. This completely caught him off guard. What exactly was going on here? He went to follow her, but her timing was perfect, and his was off. He stepped back into the darkness as nightfall began to cover the sky. Remy knew that he couldn't just rush in after her, so he waited and watched the guards himself. But just as he had a clear route inside, she came running out.

Rogue did not see him at all, not that he was clearly visible. Her main effort at this point was not to get caught. She ran back towards the trees so that she could hide herself before she flew off. But just as she thought that she was safe, she knew someone was there, someone caught her.

"Losin' your touch chere?" Quickly identifying that voice she turned to see his shadowy figure walk towards her.

"Gambit."

"Usually you know where Gambit be before he makes his presense know." he told her as he stood face to face with her.

"Usually, Ah ain't in the process of runnin', well from somebody else." she told him with a smirk.

"What be goin' on here?"

"What's it ta ya? Afraid Ah beat the theif ta the punch?"

"Non. You left Remy awful quick." They both just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then she looked away.

"It's not lahke somethin' lahke that should bother ya."

"Never said it did."

"Well, ya don't say much of anythin' do ya?" she turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist. Getting more and more bothered by this conversation she pulled away quickly and lifted a few feet off of the ground, but he called out to her, "Rogue." So she turned to him, still hovering over the ground.

"Marie, what's goin' on?" he asked her sincerely.

"Ah can't do it anymore."

"What?"

"This. Ah ain't an X-man, Ah ain't nothin' but a mutant. Ah'm gonna live mah life the way Ah want to." Remy took a step towards her and took her bare hand in his.

"What 'bout dis?" she looked at their hands and then looked back into his eyes.

"What about it?"

"You don't feel anythin'?"

"What Ah feel isn't somethin' that matters."

"Doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't." came a voice, interupting the conversation. It was Mystique.

"And it would do you well to leave my daughter alone, thief." she told him bitterly. Remy didn't let her get to him, keeping a plain face, he just turned to Rogue who let go of his hand and turned to her mother.

"Ah got it momma. Ya said that Ah get somethin' in return."

"Chere?" Remy called, but both women ignored him as they exchanged syringes. Mystique smiled at her daughter as she injected herself.

"I can't thank you enough my dear. You know where I am, if you...need me." she told her daughter as she looked over at Remy. Then she quickly turned away and headed back the way she came.

"Chere?" he called out to her again, but she was injected herself. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wit the drugs?" Rogue slowly turned to him, a little shocked by his closeness.

"She was sick, she needed the cure. It was all experimental, Ah don't know much. But she gave me mah own cure."

"Cure?"

"Bye bye Carol." she couldn't even look into his eyes when she said it. She felt too guilty. He must hate her. But instead she felt his hand caress the side of her face before he lifted her chin and gently kissed her lips. Slightly dazed and shocked, she took a step back from him.

"Ya don't hate meh?" Remy just laughed.

"Now why would Remy hate ya?"

"Ah just killed Carol, for real this time." his answer was a mere shrug.

"Ya know ya not a good X-man."

"Never said Remy wanted to be one. So what's next?"

"Ah can't go back ta them. They'll know."

"Know dat you killed Carol?"

"That and that Ah took her powers, her life on purpose. Ah did it 'cause it felt good, not 'cause momma made meh. Ah don't need that." Suddenly there was a loud crash. Both of them went running to see what was going on, only to find out that it was the compound, it was on fire. Remy saw something that went unnoticed to Rogue.

"Sinister." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked him. He quickly turned to her.

"Stay here, I will be right back."

"No!"

"Please chere." he quickly kissed her and went running towards the compound. She was stunned for a moment, not believing what was happening. Suddenly she realized what he said.

"Sinister," she whispered, and headed off flying in his direction. Just as she was about to make it to the entrance, the whole facility exploded. Rogue was thrown back by the force of the blast, through a few trees.


	33. Apology

**Tammy- **If you could only hear my evil little laugh right now. ;-) I have been planning this since the beginning of the story. We shall see.

**Bored247-** LOL. I don't know, you might not, at least here. ;-)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc-** LOL. Sorry, I really am not thinking about it. But at least I made it longer. ;-) Enjoy!

APOLOGY

Rogue opened her eyes as she heard a series of smaller explosions. Her head was pounding, but her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She sat up quickly to find out where she was, but when she went to stand up she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back down. She turned to see who or what it was, only to find the X-men.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scott asked her. She quickly pushed his hand away from her and went to stand, when someone grabbed her arm and helped her up. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips when she found that it was Logan. But when she tried to fly off, he held her back. Rogue looked at him, not quite understanding.

"There's nothing left back there." he told her firmly. Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Ah don't believe ya. Remy is back there. He went runnin' inside-"

"We know. We saw." her eyes automatically went to Scott.

"Ya know and ya didn't do anythin'! Are ya crazy!"

"There was nothing we could do. We weren't able to get here in time. We heard about the distress call, that's how we found out. How about you Rogue? Why are you here?"

"Ah don't have time for this." she tossed Logan off of her, trying not to use too much strength. Even though he had his healing factor, she didn't want to hurt him. Rogue broke off into a full fledged run as she was about to fly off, but just as she met the tree line, many hands grabbed her and pulled her back, just as one last explosion went off.

"No." she wanted to scream, but it only came out in a faint whisper. This same whisper was the last thing she could do before she felt a prick in the back of her neck, causing everything to fade to black.

Rogue woke up in the mansion, unsure of herself, unsure of what exactly was happening. She found herself strapped down to hard surface that she could not break free from, so she knew what it was...adumantium. But by this time, nothing else mattered, she should have done something. She should have saved his life. She should have stopped him. She should have done something, anything. The tears fell one by one until she began to fully breakdown. Rogue thrashed and screamed, not caring who heard her, only hoping that they might fear her or better yet, let her go. She had to find him. He couldn't be dead.

She didn't know how long it had been before someone finally came down to do whatever it was they were going to do to her. It was the Professor, alone. Her mind and heart had become hard within the time they had left her to lie there. He was lucky she couldn't break free, because right about now she wouldn't have any problem draining him dry and snapping his little neck.

"Rogue?" she just looked at him plainly.

"I know this must be hard for you, but we need to talk."

"Guess that's obvious, but if ya want meh ta beh a lil more...forth comin', don't ya think that Ah shouldn't beh STRAPPED DOWN!"

"What good would that do at this point. We all know what you're capable of."

"Ah meant ya no harm-"

"Until now?"

"Ah have ta find him. Let me go." she demanded.

"Not until you answer my questions. The team has searched for him and found nothing Rogue. There is nothing left there."

"Ya lying."

"No, and you know that. Besides, why would we lie to you, he was part of our team."

"Cause Ah lied ta ya."

"Yes, I know."

"Then what's the point ta this?"

"I have an offer for you."

"Offer? Ya tie meh up and now Ah get an offer?" she said sarcastically.

"I want you to stay on the team, temporarily. You can come and go as you please, but when we need you-"

"Ah come at ya beckon call." she drawled out.

"So to speak." he waited for her answer, but received none. So he turned his wheelchair around and headed for the door.

"I suppose you could think about it."

"Stop!" she called out.

"If it means ya release meh right now, Ah'll...Ah'll do it. Sign me up ta whatever, Ah don't care anymore."

Every night Rogue went looking around the old compound trying to find Remy, but never did. She picked through the wreckage hoping for some sign of him, but found none. Not a hair, not a trace. Each and every night, before she left the wreckage, she would whisper one small, sweet apology to the one man who finally captured her heart.

THE END

_Hate me all you want, but...I am writing the sequel. It will be Escape 2 Paradise. Will she ever find Remy, or some kind of hope...maybe meet somebody else...something? Who knows. I have already started it so be looking for it. :-)_


End file.
